A flower by any other name
by Reiyuka
Summary: TrunksPan pairing. With a tape comes a future unforseen by all, and a heart that finally sees the truth. R&R, please. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Drama, drama, drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, nor any other thing that seems remotely familiar. I don't gain anything from writing this either, except maybe the pleasure of giving people something to read.

Author's note: Hey all. It's been a while since I've put up something, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing. Sorry for any possible ooc-ness that might occur, this is just my vision on things. I hope you enjoy reading this, and I'd appreciate reviews, if you have the time. Love and light!

_****_

_****_

_**A flower by any other name...  
**_by Reiyuka

Vegeta walked through the living room with a disturbed expression on his face. He had no idea what to think of the video message he'd just received; only that he felt like killing his own son. "Baka" he grumbled, before concentrating on finding his mate.  
Bulma had already sensed Vegeta's distress, and becoming worried herself, she excused herself to her guests and was already near the house when Vegeta came storming out. "Woman, you need to see this." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside before she could answer, a week "eep" escaping her lips before both of them disappeared into the house.

After the last Budokai, things had become quiet. Vegeta was immensely bored, and was condemned to taking his 14 year old daughter on shopping sprees. But then he noticed another girl...

Kakkarot's grandchild, Pan, had become immensely lonely. She missed her grandfather, since she felt that he was the only one who could understand her. Marron and Bra found her lust for fighting annoying, and preferred to go to the mall or on dates. But Pan had always been different and she started to retract herself from everyone and everything.

To both their surprises, Vegeta mentioned this to Pan on one of the gatherings. She looked both embarrassed and pleased that he had noticed her inner storms, and they'd started becoming friends. Of course, 'friends' in Vegeta's terms.

While sparring with the young girl, he had found she had a true Saiyin spirit and he reluctantly had to admit that she was more of a Saiyin then everyone else here on this planet. Except for himself, naturally.

Nobody had noticed her pushing her feelings aside, but when Vegeta and Pan met in the forest to spar, he always exhausted her until she could barely stand. Then they'd lay down or hover a bit, and she'd start talking. And he listened.

While talking, Pan eventually admitted her crush on Trunks. Vegeta wasn't all that surprised, since Saiyin females always choose that man who is the strongest. The age difference didn't matter to him. But apparently, Trunks saw it differently.

The demi-Saiyin showed interest in Pan, no doubt about it. But it was more like a big brother shows interest in his annoying little sister. Vegeta could sense that the way his son acted towards the young girl, really hurt her. But he wasn't the one to mess in stuff like that, although he had surprisingly grown to respect Pan.

Things continued like this, with Trunks falling for the beautiful Marron, who looked a lot like her mother. Vegeta wasn't all that pleased about it, but there wasn't anything he could, except grunting whenever the girl showed up. Pan giggled every time he did so, appreciating the gesture because she wasn't able to show her own feelings about the situation.

Now, it was two years later. Trunks and Marron were still an item and everyone had accepted this. Except one person. Pan still cared deeply for Trunks, even though everyone expected him to marry the blonde beauty.  
At the annual picnic that was currently taking place at Capsule Corp, the loved ones seemed to be even more in love. Vegeta had abhorred the whole thing, leaning to a tree with the typical, angry smirk on his face. Looking out for a kindred spirit, he was surprised to see that the entire Son-family arrived...without Pan. He wasn't as surprised, however, as everyone else was when he questioned about her.

Reluctantly walking closer, he asked loud enough, "Where's the kid?" Gohan blinked and turned his head, "You mean my daughter?" Vegeta grunted and nodded in reply, "Yeah, I mean Pan. Where is she?" Videl tilted her head curiously, "She said she was going to go her by herself, said she felt like being out for a while and that she'd meet us here. I thought she would've been here already..." Bulma felt the uneasiness growing in her hubby, and started to wonder, "Well, we haven't seen her. I wonder where she ran off to." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Vegeta became more anxious to find out where the girl was.

Trunk, his arms wrapped around Marron, chuckled, "I'm sure she's fine. She's such a tomboy; lord knows what she's been up to now." Marron smiled, and Bra giggled, "You're right, maybe she's finally found a boyfriend or something." She giggled and glanced at her own boyfriend, Goten, who was happily stuffing his face at the buffet table. Marron laughed, "It's about time then." Everyone laughed a bit, but immediately stopped when they saw Vegeta's face. He so wanted to point them all on the fact that they didn't know her for a second. In stead, he just turned and walked inside, unaware of the shock that was lying on the dining table, in the form of a video tape.


	2. Chapter 2: The tape

Disclaimer: The normal stuff

Author's notes: Again, I apoligize for any ooc-ness or things that may seem of. Have a nice read, and please review. I crave mail.

**_A flower by any other name...  
_**by Reiyuka

Bulma sighed and gently wiped away her tears, "I had no idea the poor child was in so much distress." Suddenly, laughter was heard, also a shrill girl-voice, calling, "Oh Trunks-kun!" Bulma glanced at the window and growled, "I can't believe Trunks never noticed it!" She sighed a bit, "But then again, it's not like I knew." She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Vegeta! Why didn't you tell?"  
Instead of receiving the usually scowl, Bulma was surprised when Vegeta merely shrugged and said, "It wasn't up to me to tell." A few moments of silence followed, and then she smiled knowingly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then cocked his head, "What is it, woman? Don't just stand there." Bulma giggled and walked closer, bringing her face close to his, "You respect her, don't you? You really like her!" Vegeta blushed for a moment, not used to Bulma's closeness when they were anywhere outside their bedroom. After reconsidering, he shrugged, idly ran his fingers through her short hair and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do. Now how are we going to handle this?"  
Bulma smiled warmly at him, then sighed a bit desperately and waved for him to follow her. She stepped out of the house and coughed. Nobody paid attention. She coughed again. Now the grown-ups turned their head to the Briefs-couple. After a few more coughs, the younger generation finally noticed their hosts.  
Now that all attention was turned to her, Bulma easily fell back into her roll of leader and told a few of the boys to bring some stuff out. She was terribly curious about the rest of the film, since Vegeta hadn't allowed her to watch the whole thing.

Before much time had passed, Goten and Trunks had carried almost half of the living room outside. Everyone took place somewhere around the television set, curiously chattering and wondering what it was all about. Vegeta stood aside of all the commotion, sensing around to see if he could find Pan. He knew she'd be alright, but he would've preferred if she'd at least told him a tiny bit of her plans. He grunted softly, everyone seemed so cheerful, they probably though they were gonna see some funny movie. But Vegeta found the message on the film entirely humourless.

After everyone was settled and the entire entertainment system was placed outside, Bulma winked encouragingly at her husband before addressing her guests. She sighed gently, then started, "Um...everyone, Vegeta and I think we've found the reason why Pan isn't here. It's all..." "Is that the reason why all this stuff is outside?" Trunks interrupted with a laugh. Vegeta felt the sudden urge to blast his son, but instead he moved next to his mate and just snapped at his son, "Yes, it is. And you'd better shut up, boy. This is important."

The group of friends blinked and nodded. Bulma smiled weakly and put the tape in the VCR, moving away to allow others to see the screen. Entering the play button, Pan's sad face appeared onto the screen, fiddling with her hair a bit. She sighed shakily and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and stubbornly stared into the camera. Her surprisingly soft voice came trough the boxes.

"Hi everyone. I'm... not really sure how to say this. I know I'll probably hurt you, mommy and daddy, grandma and great-grandfather, but there really isn't another way. I just...can't continue to live like this. Being so lonely, I mean." The girl on the screen gave a soft smile, not really genuine, "I know you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Nobody knows how I feel. Except my best friend in the world," Everyone looked at Bra who shrugged in confusion, and everyone blinked as they heard Pan continue, "Vegeta-san, I'm really grateful that you have been my friend these past two years. I really owe you a lot. Without your friendship, I probably wouldn't be strong enough to do this, or anything. I would've killed myself a long time before that. You've not only been my friend, but you've also been that one person who'd listen and understand me. You've been what grandpa was before, and I think he'd appreciate what you've done for me as much as I do. I know how good friends you were, even though I'm very aware of your eagerness to beat him. I hope the times we have sparred and fought in the woods have made up for that a bit. So...I was hoping to count on you one last time, Vegeta-san. Could you show this to everyone? You're the only one I really trust; you know everything about me, even how much I love your son. I know you probably disapprove off this, but you know how hard it has been for me to see Marron and Trunks together. I love Marron like a sister, but that doesn't take away that I hate her because Trunks loves her. I...don't want to hate her, Vegeta-san. I'd rather do this then hate her, and I know I would've hated her in the end."

Suddenly, the sound of a school bell was heard, and Pan anxiously looked up. "O dammit, I have to go. I had to do this between classes, in my media class." She chuckled a bit humourlessly, "I bet nobody even knows I take media...Anyway, Vegeta-san, could you show the tape up to this point to Bulma-san? She'll know what to do. I'll continue this some other time." Pan walked up to the camera, and the screen turned black.

Vegeta was standing a bit uncomfortably, being eyed at from all directions. He scowled and turned his head cockily, "What are you all staring at?" Gohan sighed gently, "The only person who really knows my little girl." Everyone blinked for a moment and Videl broke down in tears, "I can't believe we don't know our own daughter!! She's right! I don't even know she's taking media." Gohan wrapped his arms around his wife and nodded slightly, his eyes moist with held back tears. Bra softly caressed Goten's hair, showing her support and love. Yet even in a time like this, she couldn't resist being curious, "Why would she take media?"

Silence was her answer, until Vegeta cleared his throat, "She also takes Drama and Modern Arts." This resulted in everyone staring at him again, and Chichi asking, "How do you know all this?" Vegeta glared, "'Cause she told me, how else you baka-woman? I bet nobody even knows about her ambition to become some sort of actor."

Trunks, standing at the edge of the group with a sobbing Marron in his arms, turned to look at his father, "Why, Oji-sama?" Vegeta snarled and turned to his son, "You people are so thick sometimes! I can't believe that I, the great prince Vegeta am stuck on this puny planet with you morons! Even my own son is stupid enough to ignore a girl like that! And when she's left, all they think about is her schoolwork!" Bulma, who not only saw but also felt her husband exploding, walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Vegeta, calm down. It might help us to find her."

Vegeta sighed and shook his head, "We won't. We can not find her unless she wants us to. She'll explain that later. But if you all seem so interested to know why she wants to be an actor, it's really simple. It's her ambition so she can play someone else, someone that isn't her. She's very good at it too, I went to one of her plays a while ago..." He blinked and blushed softly; he had said something that wasn't supposed to be said.

Bulma beamed proudly at him, "Oh Vegeta! It's hard to believe that you respect her, but I never would've guessed that you actually love her!" Everyone looked Bulma like she was a nutcase, but then it hit most of them why Vegeta was making such a deal about this, even though it was indeed a very big deal. But he wasn't one to show his concern and worry. Except about things concerning his loved ones. Vegeta scowled, ignoring the blue-haired woman who couldn't resist cuddling him a bit, "Aren't you people more worried about that girl then my motives?!"

The completely idiotic scene stopped, everyone getting back from the confusion they were in.

Gohan cleared his throat and turned to look at Vegeta, "You said that we wouldn't find her unless she wants us to. How's that?" Vegeta grunted, he was getting sick of having to explain everything to these stupid humans...or half-humans....Oh, who cares, they were just stupid in his eyes. "The kid will explain that later. Now if you'll all shut up, we can watch that!" Everyone nodded in agreement, starting the tape again. This time, Pan appeared to look like a whole different person. Her body was clad in something that seemed like a medieval corset, showing the creamy white of her bare shoulders and neck. Her hair was pinned up, a fake silver tiara in her hair as a few black tresses framed her face. She was beaming happily, her cheeks red with excitement and her dark eyes sparkling with held back tears.

"Oh oh, minna-san! I'm so happy! Oh, wait, I'll try to calm down and explain...Okay." She sighed a little before grinning from ear to ear, "I've got a job! Yup! Some talent scout figured that I had talent and offered me a role in some sitcom. Isn't it great?!" She clapped her hands in excitement, staying in that genki state for a while. Then she suddenly seemed to remember her job and she nodded, "Anyway. I figure that I should say goodbye now. I was first planning to leave silently during the night, but then again, I figured you'd all be looking for me and I can't keep my ki low forever. But then I remembered this project that Bulma-san and Trunks-kun were working on...something to mask your ki, or something." She looked a bit guilty now and bowed her head, "Gomen, Bulma-san. But I kind of stole your prototype...I know it works, I've seen Trunks-kun test it." Her hand reached up and she patted a simple, silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging from it, a curly 'T' in it. "I put it inside this...it'll make me remember about you guys...and Trunks..." She smiled softly, shaking her head, "But then again, how could I ever forget?"

Pan remained silent for a few moments, her eyelashes batting swiftly to try and hold back the tears, "In any case...From the moment that I leave this place, I'll have it activated. I trust your products, Bulma-san, so I'm sure it'll work for a long time. So unless it malfunctions or I put it of, you guys won't find me. But don't worry, I'll send a card every now and then, so that you all know that I'm still alive." She fiddled with the hem of her dress for a moment before saying, "Mommy, daddy...I know you must be worried about my school..." She looked up and smiled sarcastically, "I'd think it's more important to you guys then me doing what I like. Must be the influence that daddy got from grandma. In any case, you needn't worry about that. Since I go to another school then Bra and Marron, it was pretty easy to hide that I skipped a grade. My graduation ceremony was this afternoon. I graduated with honours. So I guess that you'll be proud, ne?" She closed her eyes sadly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you probably won't be proud about my lack of strength. I should've been stronger, I know. But, even though I'm a Saiyin fighter from the outside, I still am a teenage girl inside. And I couldn't keep holding this."

After a few moments of silence, she looked to her side, "Oh dammit, I still need to get out of this costume." She blushed as she patted the fabric, "I feel like a princess in this outfit. Not only that, I'm pretty pleased about how I look in it too. I can't help wondering if Trunks-kun would've noticed me if I had wore dresses like Marron-chan or sexy outfits like Bra-chan." She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and chuckled, "But then again, that isn't my style. Besides, they have this gentle kind of beauty that I don't have. Tell me something, Vegeta-sama, could I pass for a Saiyin princess?" She giggled and cocked her head up, "I'd probably be no good in looking down on people, not like Bulma-san or you, anyway." Pan looked down pensively before saying, "I'm not sure if it means anything to you...but I would've been honoured to call you my Prince, Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta looked startled at the screen, he hadn't hear her say this before. He'd been too freaked out, especially when she started talking to her mom and dad, that he'd just turned the video off. Her talking was now directed to her uncle and Bra, so he didn't really pay attention.

He'd never heard anyone say that to him before...she was too insecure of herself, and it annoyed him to no end. She could've definitely been a princess, or a queen, for that matter. And he would've been honoured to have one like her as a warrior. He wished she was here at the moment, so he could yell at her, scream, beat her up. Anything! Not this, not this feeling of helplessness. He couldn't take that. After all this, he'd take that boy of his in the Gravity room for a training session. He needed to lunge at someone who would at least give a bit of a fight in return.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the purple-haired young man and was pleased to see that he was looking pale while staring at the screen. 'Good,' he thought, 'so at least he's a bit affected. Serves him right.' Yet while observing the boy, he saw something in Trunk's eyes while he was staring at Pan on the screen, who was laughing at one time and almost crying the other. There was a strange glint in his blue eyes, something that looked familiar. And then he remembered! All those looks the woman used to throw at him, when he'd come back to earth after his search for Kakkarot...He did feel for her! In any case, he'd finally noticed what a rare flower she was.

All this mushy stuff wasn't his terrain, but he could tell dislike from like. Vegeta was certain of it, the boy had felt something more for Pan. But now he'd blown his chance. Not being able to resist the temptation, Vegeta smirked evilly, 'Stupid boy.' He kept on gloating over his son's hidden feelings until his attention was drawn back to the screen by a soft sob.

"Gomen, gomen. I really most go now. There's still so much to do. I gotta get some of my stuff to my apartment too. I guess in this case that it's a good thing that no one cares about what you do in the weekends. I had a job, you know, and I saved all my money. So now, my charming little place is fully equipped with all kinds of furniture, mostly just stuff that I really liked. I have a whole new set of clothes and stuff, so you don't have to worry, mom and dad. Everything is still in my room, I only took my personal stuff." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly, "So...I guess this is goodbye. I hope that, in time, you will all forgive me for my selfishness. Uncle Goten, take care of Bra-chan, and don't you dare hurt her! And Trunks-kun, I hope you'll be happy. Really happy. You deserve it. Sayonara, minna-san."

With a last, warm smile at the screen, Pan stood up and turned the camera off, leaving the entire group with both a guilty and a helpless feeling. Guilty, for noticing her problems and pain. Helpless for not being able to make it up to her now. That ship had set sail.


	3. Chapter 3: A talk with the dead

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

Author's notes: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, minna-san. Just thought it was better to end it there.

**_A flower by any other name...  
_**by Reiyuka

Vegeta furiously paced around his gravity chamber, waiting in annoyance for that blasted son of his. He couldn't help glaring upwards, at where Goku was supposed to be. "Kakkarot! Answer me!" He'd grumbled the words before he was even aware of the need to talk to him.

Yes, Vegeta? resounded in his head, and the prince jumped backwards a little, yet recomposing himself immediately afterwards. "I thought you could hear me. Where is she?" Folding his arms over his chest, Vegeta scowled at the ceiling of the gravity chamber. Where's who? Goku sounded completely clueless, and Vegeta –so- wished the man was alive, just so that he could kill him again. "Your granddaughter, fool. Who else?" Oh, right...forgot about that. Sorry, man, can't tell ya.

His usual scowl became even worse, "Excuse me?! And why not?" 'Cause she asked me not to. came his amused reply. Besides, I'm not really sure about where she is, and I'm sure she'll take care of herself. I'll keep you posted on her condition.

With that, the conversation was over and Vegeta started to power up out of pure frustration. Even when Trunks, who looked rather pale, entered the chamber, he couldn't stop.

Trunks looked at his father patiently, surprised about his behaviour. Yet he had been more surprised about his relationship with Pan. At first he'd wondered why she didn't come to him with her problems. Of course, him actually being one would've made that quite difficult. But he couldn't see why she didn't talk to him, or even his sister, about other problems.

Then it occurred to him that he hadn't really been acting fair towards her. He'd only had eyes for Marron, who now looked so ordinary in comparison to Pan. Not being a complete dolt when it came to love, Trunks had indeed noticed that Pan liked him more then just being her best friends older brother. He never would've guessed that she actually loved him. Up until now, though, he hadn't really cared. She was just cute little Son Pan, the sweet yet annoying friend of his sister and the granddaughter of his father's enemy.

In his eyes, she had never been that surprisingly smart and beautiful woman he'd seen on that screen today. Nor was she the depressive knot that he'd witnessed on that screen. She was just a kid, cheerful and outgoing and always in for a fight. Guess he'd been wrong about more things lately.

Looking back at his dad, his frustration started to rise. If he'd known, why didn't he tell him?! 'I'm his only son, dammit! Don't I deserve some happiness?' Trunks clenched his fists, annoyed and angry. Feeling his ki rise, Vegeta looked at his son and without much of a warning; they flew at each other, throwing kicks and punches while dodging at the same time. Both the proud Saiyin prince as his son loved the same girl, both unwilling to even think about. The Prince because he still tried to convince himself that he was incapable of love. The son because he had successfully convinced himself that Marron was right for him. Her silly little ways annoyed him to no end at times, yet her sweet character and her beauty had been more then enough for him to link their future. But when he had seen his father and mother, both so distant towards one another yet so close by an invisible bond, he'd realised that Marron wasn't right for him, even though he wanted her to be. 'I guess it's true what they say', Trunks thought while blocking a kick from his father and returning a punch only a nanosecond later, 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone.'


	4. Chapter 4: Ready? Set? Action!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, all! It means a lot to me, and I'll try to post a new fic more often. Enjoy!

**_A flower by any other name..._**

by Reiyuka

"I can't keep this charade up any longer, Marik. It just hurts me too much. Can't you see that I love you?!" With her hands clutched to her chest, she looked at the tall, blonde man who frowned and turned.  
"Sora...I'm sorry...I know you do, and I feel the same way." He whirled around and reached out for her hands, holding them in his, "But I'm afraid that we can't announce our love yet, darling. Please, try to understand."  
Their eyes locked and a small smile appeared on her face as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I understand, Marik. And I will wait." Happily, he took her in his arms and they kissed passionately.

* * *

"CUT! That's a wrap, guys. Pan, good job, honey." The redhead named Pan smiled happily before patting her co-star's arm, "You did a good job too, Falko-kun." The blonde showed her his typical, boyish grin before following her off the set, "Oh well, I've been doing this kind of job for so long now. You on the other hand are still pretty new, and your acting skills are superb. I can't believe they wouldn't take you for that movie."

Pan smiled softly before shrugging, "I'd suspected it. I'm not popular enough, you know. But hey, at least I got the role of best friend in 'A life to think about'. I hate that title, though." Falko nodded in agreement and they walked to their dressing rooms in a comfortable silence.  
Right before she disappeared in her room, he scraped all his courage together and asked, "How about you let me take you out for dinner?" He looked at her beautiful face in anticipation, hoping that she'd say yes. He knew there was something, or rather someone, still in her heart, but it never hurt to try.  
Shaking her head, Pan couldn't resist a smile. She'd been working with him for about 5 months now, and every week he asked the same question. She liked him; he was still such a boy even though he was 26. But the certain image of a purple-haired boy still haunted her dreams. It was time to move on, though.

Falko sighed a bit, "C'mon, just among friends." She smiled warmly and nodded, "Sure thing, I'll meet you out in front in half an hour." She disappeared into her dressing room, and yet she still could see her friends face lighting up when she'd accepted.  
Pan smiled affectionately, "He's such a goon." Walking over to her vanity mirror, the first thing she put on was her locket. It had been impossible to play the role of Sora with it on, because she never wore any jewels. She hadn't minded that much because she knew they couldn't sense her if she kept her ki low enough. Besides, there was a lot of distance between Satan City and California.

With a soft sigh, she took of her wig and loosened her ponytail. She'd been persistent about not changing her natural black hair to being a redhead. It was her heritage, and it meant too much for her to just change. Just like her name. She knew it'd lead them to her, especially since Bra often watched the soap she was playing in, but she thought that she could at least have the decency to be honest about who she was. There was one thing she never wanted to do, and that was to forget her identity. She shook her head lightly at the thought, wiping the remainders of her lipstick from her lips. 'How ironic...I used to want nothing more then that. Oh well.'

As she continued her action, she saw Sora become Pan again underneath the layer of make-up. Pondering as she always did, she removed the sundress to change into her normal blue jeans and a bright red tank top. She grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door, though she stopped as she looked in the mirror. Murmuring slightly, she put a soft pink lip gloss on, "They'll find me all too soon...it's my luck that the stuff we're shooting now won't come out until next season..." Getting her small backpack and putting on her sneakers, she walked out of her room and started towards the front door of the studio.  
It was her luck that everything she did now wouldn't be put on the screen immediately. Besides this show, her agent had already arranged for her to play in some movie. It was a great arrangement, and she'd had luck that the director from this show was friends with the producer of the movie. For that reason they were now shooting everything that included her character, so that she'd have time to do all the other scenes for the movie. She sighed light-heartedly; she couldn't have been luckier about her career. At least something that wasn't that bad.

Pan hummed softly as she swung her backpack over her shoulder, spotting Falko talking to the security guard. She smiled softly at him; he certainly was something. And he was rather popular, especially among the girls around town. He was known to be a bit of a playboy, though Pan didn't buy that. He acted way too shy for her to believe something like that. It probably was just another nasty rumour. It did keep her on her toes, though. It'd be very inconvenient if some journalist spotted her now, especially at his side.

Falko looked up and smiled as she came walking over. He admired her immensely; to be only 17, graduated, incredibly beautiful and still not have any allures...For once in his lifetime he wasn't mad at his agent for accepting a role in a soap series. It had given him the chance to work with this black-haired angel. At first she'd been shy, and he remembered how flustered she looked when Marik and Sora had their first kiss. It kind of felt like it was her first real kiss too, but he'd just dismissed that idea immediately. No one would be that stupid to let someone like her pass by.

She smiled brightly, trotting over and standing next to him, "I'm ready." "I can see that." He answered with a smile in return. At first she'd seemed so closed and depressed, but nowadays she was always smiling. He liked to think that he had something to do with it, but he realised it was pretty farfetched. There had to be some guy that had swept her away long before he'd come along. His eyes wandered over her form and rested on the locket with the curly T in it. He wondered who had given her that. And why he wasn't around with her here. Falko was positive that if he could ever have her, he'd never let go. Silly really, but he felt that she was special, one of a kind. A princess trapped in a peasant's body, sort of speak.

They said goodbye to the security guard and walked to his fancy car. With him being the perfect gentleman and all, he opened the door for her and Pan slipped into the seat with a smile, giggling lightly, "You're such a goon sometimes, Falko-kun." He stepped into the bright red car and grinned cutely, winking as he closed the door, "Yeah, maybe so, but you wouldn't like me any other way." Pan thought about that for a while, then nodded, "You're probably right. Now, where do you want to go? Nothing to fancy, I hope, since I'm not exactly dressed for it." The black-haired girl looked at her blonde companion with an amused smile, yet it froze when she saw the expression on his face. It reminded her of the way Marik looked at Sora right before they were going to kiss. With a nervous cough, she turned her head back and said, "Besides, I want to avoid journalists and stuff. 'Cause you're such a big star that my picture is bound to end up in a paper, saying that I'm your girlfriend or something."

Falko blinked lightly at that comment, tilting his head, "Most people like that part about me." As she observed his features, Pan noticed that he was genuinely surprised about her disgust for publicity. She was also glad to see that the romantic look on his face was replaced by an utterly confused one. She laughed softly before saying, "Well, not me. Maybe in the future I won't mind it that much, but now it's still too early to be discovered."

"Discovered? Pan, honey, sometimes you say the weirdest things. It sounds like your hiding," was the reply she received. With a nervous giggle, she waved it away, "Oh, don't be silly. Let's go to a fast-food restaurant, 'kay?" Falko nodded lightly, still finding it odd that she chose the word 'discovered' to express her dislike for publicity but eventually shrugging it off. He started his car and sped of towards a burger place, hoping that one day he could take her to a fancy restaurant and not care about the journalists. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he noticed the hanger again and realised that it might take a while before that opportunity would present itself. With the boyish grin returning to his features, he pushed down the pedal and noted to himself, 'But I can wait.' With that, the red car disappeared in the traffic of LA.


	5. Chapter 5: Self reflection

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

Author's notes: Sorry for the short fic, this time, but school's been rather hectic. Hope you like it!

**_A flower by any other name..._**

by Reiyuka

A soft 'click' was heard as Son Pan turned the key in the lock. With that action, she unlocked the lavender door to her apartment, her refuge and her home. It had taken all of her persuading powers to convince Falcio that she could just as well walk home. He'd been going on and on about how she should get a car and how it wasn't safe to go wandering around the streets of LA at night.

With an annoyed grunt, sounding very much like a famous Saiyan prince, she tossed her backpack into a corner and kicked of her shoes, continuing on into her place on the soft white carpet. As she plopped down onto her red couch, she removed her socks and buried her feet in the fluffy softness of the carpet that was spread around the biggest part of her living room. She just couldn't believe how protective he had been! It was sweet to a certain degree, but when he'd started talking about her moving to a better apartment in town, she'd just said that she liked her place just fine and wasn't planning on moving.

Pan didn't want to be so stubborn with him, he was her friend after all, but she felt so at home here. So maybe it wasn't the safest place in town, her apartment sure was the nicest. It had happened a couple of times that Pan had been harassed by a couple of bullies on her way to a market or something, but she lived for the thrill of kicking their ass. Deep down inside, she was still a quarter Saiyan, although she tried to be more feminine now.

No one around LA knew where she usually spend her weekends, and she doubted if anyone really cared. She had made a couple of friends already, but she was still pretty reserved and hadn't dared to let Falcio take her to her apartment. Truth be told, Pan didn't really trust anyone. Not knowing why she didn't trust people didn't make things easier, either. 'Ah well, I guess I'll just have to work on that,' she thought philosophically as she stood up again to head to her bathroom.

Bending down, she opened the faucet of the pearly-white tub and adjusted the heat setting. As she started to undress, she critically regarded her reflection in the mirror that was placed in the door of a closet. 'Black hair, check. Brown eyes, check. Small hands, thin but muscled arms, flat stomach...and slightly rounded chest and hips...' Frowning, she shook her head and stopped the running of the water by turning a knob. "Goodness, I could be an anorexic and no one would notice the difference."

Blinking at the sound of her own voice, she shook her head once more and sighed before drowsily slipping into the warm water. The silence got to her at times, especially after having a bit of a difficult time. Admittedly, they were having a blast at first. Especially since most of the innocent teens where shocked to see their favourite cutey in a burger place. And with a pretty girl in tow, to boot. Pan had received a couple of nasty glares but had turned her head slightly every time their eyes met hers, as if evading the nasty and hurtful thoughts that hid behind those looks.

It had been quite amusing, and Falcio had been his charming self like always. She felt glad that he was her friend; he had such a vibrant personality! But as the evening past on, he kept on giving her the same look she received earlier in the car. Not even wanting to know what that look meant, Pan had decided to cut the dinner short. His hurt look as she told him that she was tired and wanted to head home, didn't exactly help to lighten her mood either. Her agent had told her that stuff like that happened when you had a romantic part with someone in a movie or show, but still.

It was just like when she warned Pan about a certain kind of producer and director. The kind that thought that, giving someone a good part in a movie, was linked with receiving sexual favours for that part. Farah, Pan's agent, had assured her that Pan was good enough not to even consider such a thing. 'Like I ever would have.' She shuddered at the thought alone. Shaking her head lightly to get those glum thought out of her head, she decided on simply relaxing and trying to get as much sleep as possible. After all, she was planning on leaving LA this weekend to go train in the mountains. With that happy thought, she sunk deeper into the water, the black strands of her hair disappearing last.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The CC situation

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

Author's notes: Again, sorry for how short it is, but I couldn't just zoom over from Satan City to LA, now could I?

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

At the Capsule Corporation, nothing had really changed. Vegeta was his grumpy self, Bra was constantly on a shopping spree, Bulma was either scolding her husband or working on some new invention, and Trunks was busy with work. –Very- busy with work, you might say. Actually, no one had ever seen him buried in so much work ever since he took most of it over from Bulma. He hadn't even been able to go out with his sweet, blonde Marron in about a month now. It wasn't hard to say that she wasn't exactly pleased about it. So obviously, she was having a very heart-to-heart talk with her friend and her boyfriend's sister about it.

"Aww, come on, Bra-chan. I need to know what's going on. I haven't seen him in so long! I miss my boo." The blonde whined a bit childishly, but a girl can only take so much. Bra, only listening with one ear, shrugged as she put another coat of glossy pink nail polish on her nails. "I don't know, Marron-chan. He's hardly been at home and when he is, he's in no mood to talk. Ever since Pan left, he's been like that."

That reply not being what she wanted to hear, Marron softly bit on her thumb, "I knew it… I knew he felt something for her…" She shook her head and sighed at the thought of losing her hunky Trunks to Pan. She'd been so mad at that selfish girl at first! Hurting her parents and everyone else like that! Simply because she couldn't stand the thought of Trunks being with the blonde diva.

Still, there was a part of her that could understand. She'd probably have a hard time dealing with the fact that Pan and Trunks might have been together. That is, if she actually loved him. Marron had strong feelings for him, of course. It was hard not to, he was so hunky and nice, and he did have the kind of badass attitude like his dad, although it was in a much more healthy measure. But love just…didn't seem to grow between them. The fact that they both thoroughly enjoyed their time together was probably what had kept them together for so long. And Marron couldn't deny that his financial position had a little bit to do with it. Still, all that wasn't worth seeing so many people getting hurt, especially not Trunks.

With a heart-felt sigh, Marron lowered her head, making her blue-haired friend look up in surprise. After a moment of regarding the blonde, Bra nodded, having a hunch about what her friend was thinking about. "I think you really should talk to Trunks about it. Just crash into his office, he'll have to make time for you." She idly blew on her fingernails, helping the polish to dry, "Unless he kicks you out, of course, but that's not likely to happen. I mean, he's not daddy."

That casual reply brought a smile to Marron's face, her mood becoming slightly brighter, until she too reached out for Bra's make-up case to pull out a fluorescent blue nail-polish. After a moment of silence, the blonde questioned, "So, how're things here? Any news from Pan-chan?" Bra looked up startled at the question, surprised that her friend showed interest in the girl. Then it hit her that Marron had made a decision, and she casually replied, "Meh, same old, same old. And yeah, she did sent a letter to Daddy, talking about that she was fine and loving her work." She grinned and continued, "After reading it, daddy incinerated the letter. Mom says that he's pissed about Pan not telling him herself. She did say that we'd see her on TV soon."

Simply nodding in reply, Marron leaned back against the cushy chair, blowing her nails like her friend had done only moments before. "I wonder what all the dramatics was about then, if she's gonna reappear so soon then." A shrug was her answer, together with a, "Beats me." Both girls looked at each other, then sighed simultaneously. It was hard to be mad at Pan, although it was also hard not to be mad at her. A new idea bubbled in Bra's brain, "Hey, you know, maybe if we had acted more like best friends and listened to her, all of this wouldn't have happened." The blonde pondered about this for a while, eventually coming up with a, "Nah, that can't be it." A happy smile came on the blue-haired beauty hearing that, the faint feeling of guilt washing away after that reassurance. "Good!"

And with that, the best-friends continued their meaningless chatter, and adding new layers of nail polish on their nails, of course.


	7. Chapter 7: The flower on the red carpet

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

Author's notes: Again, sorry for how short it is, but I this is –so- going to, like, you know, pay up later. I so totally promise it! ,

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

High-pitched talking could be heard all around the building, eager young ladies lining up to see the thrilling new designs that hey might or might not wear on the catwalk in a couple of days.

Feeling out of place between the extremely tall and mostly blond, blue-eyed models, Son Pan wondered over and over again why she had ever agreed to do this. Thinking back to that faithful day, Pan realized that she was glad her agent was so cunning, unless when she was talking to her.

Apparently, Farrah's friend, a certain VJ Nikato, used to be a hip designer but since his last collection didn't really get the publicity it had needed, he had been in a slump for about three years now.

Her agent had been talking on and on about her friend the designer, about his amazing style and designs, which even Pan couldn't help get a little curious about. So when Pan eventually asked Farrah why she was telling her all this, the redhead simply smiled and said that she, and her friend, wanted Pan to be the main model for the upcoming show.

The young Saiyan was glad that it was just her and her agent in the office, she would've hated for everyone to see her looking like a fish out of the water. Farrah grinned at the successful attack she'd landed and walked to her intercom, calling her secretary to lead Miss Nikato in. Before having recovered from the shock of being, a) asked to do a fashion show, b) tricked by her agent and c) having just heard that VJ Nikato wasn't a guy; a young, cheerful looking blonde walked into the room, her curly hair dancing over her back as she headed over to Farrah to hug her.

With a beaming smile, she then turned to the still awe-struck Pan and asked if she would 'pretty pretty please star in my fashion show, it'd mean so much to me!'. The black-haired young girl could do nothing but nod, making her agent and VJ share a high-five.

After a short explanation (that took about two hours), Pan got to hear why they'd asked her to do the show ('It's all about strong independent, yet pretty women. And you –so- fit that description'), why it would be good for her ('there isn't anything out there for you at the moment, besides, this'll make some great PR and get you some more fame'), why she couldn't talk to anyone about it ('Aw, c'mon, that'd like, totally ruin the surprise, don't ya think?'),how she'd be paid, ('Like, you know, if you wanna be all mega-star like, I can make outfits just for you, so that way you can have, like, these clothes no one else has.') and just general things, like why the blonde called herself VJ, ('Like, Virginia Julia is –so- outdated, and Ginny's just too cute for lil' ol' me, don't ya think?')

After hearing the whole explanation, being surrounded by two of the most obnoxiously cheerful women in the world and hearing all about what fashion shows are about, Pan didn't have the heart to decline anymore. Besides, the deal about the clothes kind of sounded like not such a bad idea. Especially since she would get more then 50 off, and all the clothes she'd wear in the show for free.

So now she was surrounded with girls that looked like they hadn't eaten in days, getting more and more nervous as the chattering gained intensity and just in general, she was feeling like a tulip between roses. It was plain to see that the other models regarded her as some kind of help or something, since they often asked her to go get them a bottle of water, even specifying the brands.

With another heart-felt sigh, Pan just resigned to the fact that she was scammed into it and just had to make the best of it. 'Ah well, it could be worse…'

Poor Pan-chan, if she only knew…


	8. Chapter 8: The guest arrives

Disclaimer: None of the DBZ characters were thought of by me, 'cause if Vegeta were mine, he'd be a cuddly chibi-doll!

Author's notes: Okay, first of all I wanna thank everyone for bearing with me. I know I've been a bad author ("No duh"), and I must admit that my writing is a bit off lately, but for you who is still following this fic…congrats!  
Now, second. 'A life to think about' isn't really a story, as far as I know. I suddenly just came up with that title and found it so absolutely horrid that I just had to make fun of it. So if anyone has a story or book by that title…gomen!  
And third… enjoy! Reviews, flames, … any feedback is greatly appreciated and will be cherished forever.

****

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

A very disgruntled Vegeta sat in the limo, muttering about stupid women, who had forced him to wear a costume (although he had smugly noted that he looked great in it) and had forced him to drive along in the white limousine instead of flying.

The blue-haired lady who was relaxedly hanging back in the chairs, smiled at her handsome man. It was true that he'd grown a little soft, her puppy-dog eye look never really worked before. But in a way Bulma did realize that he hadn't been himself ever since the 'disappearance' of Pan. As a result, she'd figured that dressing him up would not only please herself (as she couldn't deny that she wanted to rip that tux off of him), but would also get his mind off of constantly looking for clues about the youngest Son. Little did her husband know about her own inquiries after the girl's location. Gossip was not always reliable, but when it came from Los Angeles, city of angels, you could be almost certain that there was at least a hint of truth in it.

Maybe the fashion show she had financed was not a correct place to start, but at least it would get her into the high-class society. Besides, she had found that the blonde, cutesy designer had indeed a set of brains and a lot of talent underneath her innocent appearance. The show would definitely be a sight to see, even when she had a unwilling men along with her like the three Saiyan's in the car. The constant chattering of her daughter with her best friend didn't help either. Honestly! Sometimes she was even surprised that Goten was still with her. She loved her daughter to pieces, but that girl could be so nerve-racking at times!

When they eventually stopped in front of the Los Angeles theatre hall, Bulma had stopped her efforts to lighten her husband mood, and her own. As the two doors were opened by a couple of handsome young men, a tall brunette dressed in a stylish teal business suit walked up to them. "Hi, you must be the Briefs'." As the collective smiles from the females, the friendly smiles of the two youngest men and the 'harrumph' from the handsome yet grumpy stranger made clear to her that they were indeed the aforementioned group, she offered a hand to Bulma, "Hi, my name's Farrah Taupery, VJ's friend and agent. I believe we talked on the phone?"

The blue-haired lady nodded and took the offered hand with a kind smile, "Yes, miss Taupery, I believe we did. I'm sorry for all the hassle it must've caused, but I just couldn't bear leave Satan city again without my family along with me." 'A small lie never hurts anyone', rang through Bulma's mind as she started to introduce her companions. The brunette didn't seem fazed at all by the larger-then-originally-expected group. "Oh, no problem at all, madam, VJ was so happy about you coming here that you could've brought an army and she still would've agreed. Of course, this is a special show?" She opened the doors to the back of the building where the dressing rooms were, giving access for the Saten City delegation.

Bulma, to whom all this was addressed, tilted her head with slight interest, "Oh? How so?" The brunette gave a cheerful chuckle ('causing Vegeta to stare at her in disgust), "Well, the main model of this show happens to be my protégée, and the most beautiful clothes are for her to wear. VJ would like you to meet her in advance."

Now having the attention of the entire group, or so she assumed, she continued, "Ah yes, she's quite a special girl, really. Not really all that famous yet, mind you. She's just begun in the acting business. Things are rather rough for beginning talents, really, not much jobs to find. Although I did get her a small part in 'A life to think about'."

Trunks softly spoke up, "Based on that novel?" Farrah turned and smiled her brightest smile at the remarkably handsome boy, "Yes, don't you just love that story?" Everyone who had read it (meaning Trunks and Bulma) nodded while both exclaiming, "The title sucks, though." With a nervous giggle, Farrah nodded and halted them in front of a plain door whit a small plate on it, reading 'Dressing room'. "So true, so true. But anyway, here it is. Could you excuse me for just a second?" The gang nodded and waited, if not patiently, then at least silently.

* * *

Atalmost the sametime, a very nervous Son Pan was standing in her own, private dressing room, getting coiffed and make-upped for the show. As the people who were working on her had finally stopped complaining about how much the sun had damaged her skin and how she had to take better care of her nails, they concluded that they'd created a beauty amongst beauties. It took quite a lot of her concentration not to laugh at them, although she couldn't help a very un-ladylike snort to escape her.

The group finally left Pan, allowing her the time to look at the dresses she was going to wear. She sighed softly, caressing the fabric of the low-cut, velvet, green dress she was wearing now, balancing on the silvery sandals that were laced up her bare legs. "Honestly…this isn't my style, but these dresses are so pretty!!!"

Marvelling at all the pretty clothes while occasionally throwing a glance into the mirror at her own face, not believing the sight of both, Pan didn't hear the soft knock on her door until Farrah placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Pan-chan, you okay?" The black-haired girl blinked and looked up with a dazzling smile, "I'm more then okay! This is so cool! I'm glad you and VJ gave me the chance." The tall woman winked and grinned in return, "Don't mention it. By the way, you look absolutely stunning. Ready?"

Pan blinked lightly and tilted her head, "Hoe? The show doesn't start in another hour." Farrah nodded and waved towards the door, "Did you forget you were supposed to meet the sponsor?" Being answered with a meek 'whoops', the agent shook her head smiling. "Ah well, it doesn't matter. C'mon." Pan nodded and headed for the door, before eeping, "Wait…" Walking back to her dresser, she removed the necklace, her finger wavering lightly over the curly 'T'. Straightening her back after that moment of weakness, she hardened her nerves and plastered a nearly-genuine smile on her face. "Okay, ready."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: The encounter

Disclaimer: Not mine, since I would've made Freeza get killed by a rubber band.

Author's notes: Okay, first of all I wanna thank everyone for bearing with me. I know I've been a bad author ("No duh"), and I must admit that my writing is a bit off lately, but for you who is still following this fic…congrats! Still. -  
Please, do enjoy! Reviews, flames, … any feedback is greatly appreciated and will be cherished forever.

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

Leading the younger girl ahead, Farrah could not begin to phantom the feelings she was about to set in motion. As Pan closed the door to her changing room behind her, she turned, catching the eye of the six visitors. It is quite an understatement to say that she was startled.

Staring at the Briefs family, she could barely hear Farrah's voice in the background. From what she could tell, no one had recognized her yet, and she was definitely planning to keep it that way. So while her agent was about to introduce her, she coughed a little to interrupt her. Changing her voice as she had learned to do, Pan started in the voice she'd used in the sitcom, "I'm Sora Vanderbilt, it's nice to meet you."

Getting only a strange look fromFarrah and sensing some recognition in Vegeta & Bra (one at the sound of her voice, the other at the last name that seemed so familiar), Pan decided her plan had worked. Giving a 'play along' look at Farrah, she started explaining to Bulma how beautiful the clothes were and that she didn't have anything to worry about.

The two younger girls, Marron and Bra, had been looking enviously at the tanned, elegant girl with the slim, lenient body, the dark and radiant brown eyes and the softly shining black tresses piled upon Sora's head. Both were very beautiful, in their own way, but this young girl seemed to posses a beauty that kept both of their boyfriends captivated. Trunks, however, wasn't simply captivated, he was enchanted. Looking at this thing that seemed to hold such strong spirit, yet who shyly looked away every time their eyes met, he got the impression that he had met her somewhere already.

As she turned around on her heels, showing off the dress which was the cause of her radiant beauty (or so the two younger girls had concluded, happily, deciding both on getting it as soon as they could), in that gentle manner, her movements elegant yet uncomfortable, there was only one thought vibrating through him. _'It's her… there'll never be anyone but her… I love you, Pan-chan…'_

His own thought scared and startled him a lot, not understanding why the wave of love and warmth that came over him every time he thought about Pan, appeared now as he was looking at this Sora girl. Apprehension slowly dawned in his mind, and his blue eyes widened at the small smile on her face. Putting two and two together, he nearly slapped himself at having been so blind for the last half hour that they had been chatting.

'_It is her! It is Pan-chan!' _Wheels frantically turned in his mind, trying to come up with a course of action. The most desirable thing to do was to simply scoop her up in his arms and take her to some god forsaken island, rip of her clothes and make her his. But then again, that was probably his Saiyan side speaking.

Quietly resting his gaze on her, Trunks decided on letting it be like this, with him being the only one who knew who she was, avoiding most problems for her. But then again, that would raise a problem for him, because how would he be able to stay here to protect her when he didn't have a good reason?

The amazed look slowly changed into one of decisiveness, then into one of pensiveness on Trunks' face. Having been a quiet observer for years, Pan knew all about his facial expressions. Like how he chewed on the inside of his cheek when he was thinking, how his ears slightly trembled when he was angry, or how his eyes lit up at seeing something beautiful. Like they had done when he had seen her now.

With that in mind, it isn't that hard to assume that the youngest Son had a pretty good idea of what was going on in his head. Panicky hoping that he wouldn't blow her cover; she tried to come up with an excuse to hurry back into her dressing room. Luckily, Farrah provided a get-away from the trouble she had caused. "Ah, right…Sora-chan, I think it's time for you to join the rest of the girls behind the runway. Don't forget what you've learned!" She gave a small wink at her, mouthed 'good luck', then lead Capsule Corp-group to there seats, still animatedly –although more politely then normally- talking to Bulma.

After they had passed a corner, Pan headed back into her dressing room, an excited blush on her cheeks. Grabbing her personal stuff and her necklace, she decided that a hurried exit after this whole ordeal was done was the best thing to do. Trunks was bound to come after her when the show was done, after all, he had recognized her.

She hadn't planned on this, but was by no means willing to drop her previous plans. After all, Pan wanted to be an actress and the joy she had felt at seeing the Briefs family and her uncle was still not enough to keep her from that dream. She had strived for it for quite a while, and wasn't planning to just drop it, not even for Trunk's pretty eyes… _'He did look so dreamy, though…'_ Gazing at the pendant in her hand, Pan sighed happily, the familiar flutter in her chest being from love instead of nervousness. She couldn't afford the latter, so she was glad that it was mostly the first that was tugging at her heartstrings.

As she headed out the door, her body suddenly collided into a huge wall of muscles, otherwise known as the object of her affections – or to us- as Trunks Briefs. He looked just as surprised as she did, and had instinctively grabbed her close to keep her from falling.

Two heartbeats went frantic, unconsciously taking the same pace as Trunks marvelled at how good she fitted in his arms, while Pan was wondering if it was healthy for a man to smell that nice. They stood there, for at least a minute, which seemed both as short as the flap of a butterfly's wings and as long as a century. Eventually the young couple recuperated from the shock, a very red Pan unwillingly taking a step back. The purple-haired youth was looking rather flustered himself, yet he was glad to be able to see Pan's crimson face, as the image would forever stay with him as the cutest thing ever.

"Um…I…you…um…" She was still at a loss of words, and decided to go the Saiyan way about it. That is, she got mad. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You better not be blowing my cover, Vegeta-sama and uncle Goten will drag me home as soon as they find out. Besides, I have a show to run."

Staring was all the poor, dumb-struck Trunks could do as the Pan he remembered from their adventures arose. It was surprising that none of them had seen the change. Sure, teenagers change over and over again, they have mood swings and such, but it was very unusual for a generally cheerful and in-your-face person to get glum and closed. Still, this wasn't the time to ponder about that. He reprimanded himself, although in not such nice terms, and returned the hard glare the black-head dared to give him.

"That'd be for your own good! You'd all had us worried like sick, you know, your parents were devastated, not to even begin about my dad. He could've killed me!!" At her guilty face, he softened a little, simply crossing his arms as he looked down on her with that haughty attitude he'd inherited from his parents, "But don't worry, I didn't blow your cover. I just wanted to wish you good luck."

The guilty face got worse, and she glanced at him from underneath her eyelashes, like a younger sister would do with her older brother. Realizing this, she immediately decided to drop that and act her way through this short and eventful encounter, taking the confidence of a well-established woman in her mid-twenties. "Well, thank you for your concern, I suppose." Donning him her coolest glance, she walked past him, closed the door, and headed for the backstage area to meet up with the other models. Waving a hand behind her, she only added, "You should get going to, the show's about to begin." With a last, calculated swing from her hair and measured smile, she rounded the corner, leaving a stunned man in her wake.

'_Looks like I'll have to get to know you all over again, Pan-chan. But you won't get rid of me this soon.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Shake that thang, girl!

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you…I'm no manga-ka…I know this must have burst your lovely bubble…gomen ne.  
Author's notes: Yaaaay! The fashion show, finally. Sorry for all of you who couldn't give a damn about fashion; for all of you, there's some nice music. The 'piece de resistance' has yet to come, though. Whoo…I'm really making this into a long fic, don't ya think? I hope it's worth it. Ah well, thanks again for listening to me, and enjoy chapter 10 of my DBZ fic. Ja!

****

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

The minute she joined the other models, her confident attitude dropped and she nervously glanced behind her shoulder, to see if he'd followed her. She was so very pleased that he hadn't. _'But…why did he come back? Does he really care?'_ It did seem like it, but Pan was still too uncertain to really go on that assumption. Still, he did seem to be happy to see her. With a small shake of her head, she reminded herself that this was not the time to think about it, as the show was about to start.

Pan knew her 'routine' like the back of her hand. As a matter of speaking, of course. Who can say that he or she really knows the back of his or her hand? Maybe it is more accurate to say that she knew her routine like she knew Trunk's face. It was basically rather simple. The layer of make-up that had been applied would make her seem like all the other models, who were coiffed and pampered in a fashion that was very much like Pan's. The trick was to make the audience think that everyone was the same.

The young Saiyan had to show 6 or so dresses, each the best of their area. The dresses were al very feminine, but instead of making the girls look ditzy, they made them look empowered. After they had gone from regular clothes to lingerie (the part that Pan hated), it was time for the piece de resistance of the show; the evening gowns. The layers of make-up would be removed and the hair would be altered, so that each got their own 'character' back, or so it would seem. The make-up artists and hairdressers weren't happy with the plan, but this was what VJ had wanted.

Having already seen her gown, Pan had immediately fallen in love with it. It was sexy and daring, she had to admit that, but yet so fitting and stunning that it didn't really matter. And yet, how stunning the dress may or may not have been, that wasn't really the eye-catch. The real new thing was her entrance. She would come down from above with the layers of chiffon circling around her legs. How, she wasn't quite sure. Apparently there was some sort of platform that would bring her down. Naturally this whole ordeal would take a while, so a band would play music and hors d' oeuvres would be passed out, something Pan found to be very chic.

The nervousness in the room seemed to rise as the start of the show came near. Even famous models who had nothing to be anxious about, like Imao Campbells and Aida Schilfer, were getting reprimanded by their assistants for biting their beautifully polished nails off.

As the first notes to the opening song started, everyone froze. With her hands balled into fists, her nails digging in the mouse of her hand, Pan stood ready, the same place like the day before, with the general repetition. As usual, the self-coaching began. _'It's just like acting, nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. Breathe in…and breathe out.'_ Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was so nervous in the first place. Experience had told her that, when she went out there, everything went like a charm. Still, Pan's eyes darted over the numerous blondes, trying to find the elusive and Duracell-bunny-like VJ.

As Pan waved the blonde over, she noticed the other girl's distressed face, but knew that now was not the time to ask. With her quick, virile step she walked over, wished all good luck and gave a heart-warming smile. "Please, people. Like, this means the world to me. Please do your best." The big, purple puppy-eyed look worked on all, and everyone silently promised to do the best they could. Shaking her head in amazement at the little lady, Pan turned, straightening her back and hardening her gaze. The battle was on!

* * *

The silent crowd waited patiently as the band played the energetic yet soft tones of 'Boom boom boom' by Rare Blend, a pretty boy humming along, waiting for his cue to start singing. When a pink light shone his way, he knew it was time.

_**Ooh…oh yeah.**_

_**Every time we touch  
I can't get enough  
My feelings jump on and on  
I want you so much  
Baby I confess  
I'm a total mess  
When you're around the only sound I hear is my heart going**_

The first series of girls passed, dressed in beautiful but very acceptable clothes, something to were to a dinner party with family and friends. A pair of sky-blue eyes watched from the crowd, his eyes locked onto a figure that passed by in a green dress, a hand on her hips while the other waved behind her. The series of girls continued throughout most of the song.

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows the way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you  
Something in your eyes  
tells me that your mine  
can't you see that you and me  
get better all the time  
girl with every kiss  
I get some as this  
You'll always be,what i need  
You'll always make my heart go**_

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows the way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

Business was next as this time the same series of women passed, dressed in tweed jackets and skirts, knee-high boots and black pumps. Again, the same blue eyes were locked on the same black-eyed girl, this time dressed a stylishly cut, dark pink jacket with matching shoes and a dark green pair of trousers. She twirled, took away the vest to expose her bare arms and lighter pink blouse, then walked back to where she came from. Until the end of the song, all the eye could see were seemingly distant yet friendly smiling and classy women.

_**What you do, (makes me crazy) crazy for you  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everbody in love knows girl you make my heart go  
Everybody in love knows girl you make my heart go**_

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows the way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

_**boom, boom, boom, boom, boom,**_

_**(that's the way my heart goes)  
everybody in love knows, the way you make my heart go**_

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
(I'm in love and it shows)**_

_**It only beats this way for you**_

The critics up until now where bursting with enthusiasm. The show would probably take no more then 20 minutes, but the clothes were not only amazing, they were also wearable and, judging from the catalogue in their hand, also rather affordable.  
The crowd was simply blown away, many had assumed that this show would be a total disaster, like the previous Nikato show was rumoured to have been. The VIP's especially were pleased. Some at the sight of the lovely girls (AN: Argh..men!), others at the sight of the dresses, and one at seeing someone who made his heart skip a beat. But the lingering notes that the piano player …well, played, gave a promise for a continuation. As the next song started, so did the following 'course'. Ah…haut-couture.

_**That's the way love goes...  
Ooh.. that's the way, ooh ohh.. Ooh..  
Like a moth to a flame  
Burned by the fire  
My love is blind  
Can't you see my desire?  
That's the way love goes  
(My love is blind, can't you see my desire?)  
That's the way, that's the way, that's way love goes..**_

Noting silently that these dresses were a lot less wearable, the critics still had to agree on the fact that they were enchanting. Being very much fantasy-based, the haut-couture clothing designed for Nikato's 'Liberty' line were all in light colours while most were accompanied by a set of wings and a bunch of strange jewellery. Lightly darting onto stage, on feet clad only in a thin, soft layer of leather, was Son Pan, dressed in a faery outfit, long-sleeved and short-skirted in a colour scheme of yellow and orange. Her eyes shone as her imagination made her feel like a faery, free and childlike, and happy. He wished he could see her like that all the time, reminded of how she was as a child, yet he knew it couldn't last. Certainly not because now she had to turn back and change. He wondered what part of her would appear now.

_**Don't mind if I light candles  
I like to watch us play and  
Baby, you've got on what I like  
(That's the way...)  
Come closer baby, closer  
Reach out and feel my body  
I'm gonna give you all my love  
that's the way love goes  
Oh sugar, don't you hurry  
You've got me here all night  
Just close your eyes and hold on tight  
(baby, hold on tight)  
Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop  
Go deeper baby deeper  
You feel so good I'm gonna cry (cry..)  
**_

It seemed like the girls were now changed into nothing less then leather-clad temptresses. While it could've appeared vulgar, it simply looked sexy now. The hard, red bodice, thigh-high boots and fingerless gloves really gave the young Pan a shape shift. Suddenly her lips looked nothing but luscious, her eyes looked like the darkness of a passion-filled sleep and her hair…Trunks couldn't really think of another thing then what it would be like to have those hairs on his chest, with her hovering above him… 'Dang, I sure hope they change soon!' Sadly for him, the leather-clad diva's would continue to come until the ending of the song, and the beginning of the next one.

_**Oh I'm gonna take you there**_

_**That's the way love goes  
That's the way love goes  
(that's the way.. that's the way...)  
That's the way love goes**_

_**That's the way love goes (ooh!)  
That's the way love goes...  
That's the way love goes  
That's the way love goes  
That's the way love, that's the way love..  
That's the way love goes**_

Again, the band swiftly moved over into the next song, the tune generally the same, though less 'hot' then before. The pretty boy (who had received a sultry look from Marron and Bra) crooned into the microphone before continuing their show with the swinging music of Thirsty Merc.

_**She came to me  
with her arms  
Open wide  
Learns my style  
There she stood  
Like a child  
with her hair  
Flowing down in blue cascades  
Love, lapping at her feet  
Life, dancing in a masquerade  
My completeness**_

It seemed like the designer thought women should look decent and poised all the time, even when sporting. Therefore the group of young women that passed the revue now where dressed elegantly yet functional, from bathing suits to tennis outfits. It seemed like VJ had pinned down what type of girl Pan was, or so Trunks could note at the Chinese styled Martial-Arts outfit. The ginger-coloured shirt and three-quarter pants were tight enough to make sure her clothes wouldn't get in the way in a fight, while they still covered everything. Functional and elegant; not to mention decent. If you ignored the outline of her underwear underneath it, of course.

**_I could say no words  
none would breathe  
with my heart  
on my sleeve  
all was clear  
there she was  
with her hair  
flowing down in blue cascades_**  
**_Love, lapping at her feet  
Life, dancing in a masquerade  
my completeness  
Alright  
_**

The entire male crowd's mouth was hanging open, a trail of drool slowly dripping on the floor. Although Vegeta couldn't ignore his masculinity, he was proud to say that he didn't go all hound-dog at the passing of the scarcely clad girls on the catwalk. A low cat whistle was all he allowed himself to do as the girl they had previously met, that Sora, passed by in nothing but a flimsy bra and a just as flimsy pair of boxer shorts. _'Cute, without question.'_

_**she's everything to me**_

His well-approving of the girl's look made him receive a hard bop against the head from his wife, and an embarrassed look from his son, who couldn't help wondering what his father would think if he knew who that girl was. He amused himself for a while with the idea of telling him, enjoying the awkwardness that would ensue, yet decided to just concentrate at that lenient, well-toned and sexily cute girl that passed the revue; a slight blush still present underneath the layer of make-up. The music ensued, while young men in specially designed tuxedo's carried plates with hors d' oeuvres around as the girls disappeared.

_**She came to me  
With her arms  
Open wide  
Learnt my style  
There she stood  
like a child  
With her ...  
Hair, flowing down in blue cascades  
Love, lapping at her feet  
Life, dancing in a masquerade  
Hair, flowing down in blue cascades  
Love, lapping at her feet  
Life, dancing in a masquerade  
My completeness  
She's everything to me, yeah**_

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Angel above angels

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this again? It's hard to come up with funny ways of saying you don't own something. Just read the previous disclaimer. Oh, and the song is not mine either. It's _"Wind's Nocturne"_ from the Lunar Silver Star Story.

Author's notes: Ahah! The piece de resistance. Oh yeah. Hope you like it!

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

The insistent beating of her heart finally slowed down five minutes after she had come back from the stage. To think she'd actually had the nerve to do that! It made her feel so very light-headed. Still, it wasn't over yet, she'd have to do the final piece still. And as long as Trunks would keep his mouth shut, no one would ever guess it was her.  
That was what she hoped, at least…

* * *

A frantic blonde rushed through the young models switching into their beautiful gowns, searching for that one black-haired girl in panic. The people she passed hardly recognized the cute VJ, her blonde curls falling out of place, her cheeks abnormally rosy, the pink dress looking much to big on her light form as it hung sideways, the big purple eyes flashing from side to side while mumbling 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…'.

This is exactly the state in which Son Pan found her. Catching her as the blonde zoomed by, the young Saiyan rested a hand on her boss's shoulder and brought her to an abrupt halt. "VJ, what's wrong?" The wide eyes seemed to go even wider, and Pan tilted her head in confusion as VJ held onto her like a dog to its bone.

"I finally found you! Oh this so great, we're in so much trouble and if this doesn't work then everything will be messed up! I so need your help, please help me, please oh please!" The blonde stopped her hurried speech to breathe, then continued, explaining to Pan the disaster that had took place. "Like, when I went to check with the mechanics, like, they said that, like, that truck-thingy that was supposed to, like, lift you up and stuff was kinda, like, broken, so now I'm in, like, deep deep deep deep trouble!" As VJ tried to catch her breath, the youngest member of the Son family tried to think of her options.

Her hanging in the air was really the most important part of the show. All the girls would be natural and 'free', if you could consider being wrapped in layers of silk and chiffon free. The whole point of her being risen by a fork-lift was to make her look like an angel, with a bright spot standing behind her. It was the piece-de-resistance that VJ had promised everyone, so if that didn't go through, the whole show would be ruined_. 'Well, not really, it's a success anyway, but it will be ruined for VJ'_, Pan thought.

The only solution she could think of was to simply fly herself. That would of course ruin her cover, but she figured it'd probably already be ruined once she'd taken of the make-up and loosened her hair. Then there was, of course, the explanation that everyone would demand for. It would be quite a hassle, not to mention that she had to figure out a quick getaway.

Still, looking at the crying form that clung to her, she decided it was worth the trouble. As Pan tried to straighten out the young girl in her arms, a plan formed in her mind and she sighed. LA wouldn't be a safe place for much longer; she'd have to be a lot more careful. _'Ah well, it'll be good to see them more often again, even if that means I'll have to run whenever I do see them.' _She snickered softly, _'Good practice though.'_

As the young designers sobs died down to silent tears, Pan tried to get her back in action, explaining in short sentences what she needed to have ready for this to work. The blonde stared at her with big eyes, her face tearstained until it finally got through, until she finally realized that her show would be saved. After that, she was back to being all bouncy cheerfulness, rushing people around to get the things her main model had requested while continuing to hug the slightly taller girl in gratitude. She, in return, could do nothing but sweatdrop, smile uncomfortably and pat the other girl on the shoulder.

When the music started to fade away, all the models were aligned in two rows at each side of the stage, waiting for their cue to appear on stage. No one seemed to worry about were that strange black-haired girl had run of to, all were much too ecstatic with their pretty dresses, vowing to each other to buy one as soon as they could.  
Pan observed them from above, where she stood silent and poised on the frame of the stage, hidden in the darkness and behind the curtains. She scanned the back of the room and saw Farrah helping VJ to clean up, removing the tears and re-arranging the curls. The young Saiyan just hoped that she'd get the chance to escape, although she was rather positive that Bulma wouldn't let Vegeta-sama mess up the show. _'Oh please, don't let him mess up…' _Her silent prayer didn't go unnoticed, not for a girl who was her grandfather's sweetheart.

So when the crowd stood awe about the beautiful dresses, she took a deep, shaky breath and waited, waited for the part where she would come down like an angel and wait for the part in which she would be discovered. She was glad, though, that they would at least see her naked, stripped of all make-up and aiding tools, except for clothes. She was glad that they would see Pan.

* * *

"When is this finally over?" Bulma groaned as her not all too classy husband repeated the question he had asked before. Then, of course, followed the mutter she had heard ever since the hors d' oeuvres had been carried in, "These snacks are too small, have they never heard of a decent meal!" As her mother rubbed her temples, Bra patted her on the arm and tried yet again to explain to her father that they were supposed to be -snacks-, and that snacks for normal people weren't ten pounds of cookies.

The purple-haired young man grinned lightly at his father's antics; while he could be a pain in the butt, his behaviour certainly made way for amusing situations. He was anxious too, though, although not for the same reasons. He just hoped that this stupid fashion show would start again. As a thin hand slipped into his, Trunks turned, just knowing that it was her. He ended up staring into Marron's pretty yet utterly blonde face. He hardly registered what she said, too disappointed to really care. "I know you want to go home too, Trunks, but it's almost over. Just another five or six minutes." He nodded, not quite sure what he had just agreed to, but not quite caring.

His heart went aflutter when the music started again and the lights dimmed. Dreamy, soft notes came from the white piano, behind it a brown haired lady and man who passionately played the soft music, making it build up to the part where the lyrics would start.  
Trunks sat in his chair, clutching the armrest so tightly that he was surprised it didn't break. And then… then the girls started to flow through the curtains, all of them seeming to have their own personal light, like a star that shined above them.  
As the crowd was in awe, the lady behind the piano smiled, unconsciously fingered the crescent moon pendant on her neck before raising her voice and leaving the piano-playing to her companion, moving to stand beside it as she gave singing a new dimension.

_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
hoping it will come today.  
**__**Into the starlit night,  
**__**foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
**__**waiting on a shooting star.  
**__**But…what if that star is not to come,  
**__**will their dreams fade to nothing?  
**__**When the horizon darkens most,  
**_**_we all need to believe there is…_** **_hope!_**

Pan shivered at the sound of the young ladies voice, but her instinct told her that this was the time for her to take the leap, in more ways then another. She gathered the layers of chiffon in her hands, powered up just enough and… jumped!

_**Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know, my heart should guide me but  
there's a hole within my soul.**_

An entire crowd went silent, besides the sounds of the accompanied music and the singing, of course. Hovering…no, floating in the air was an angel above all angels. An angel with sleek, shoulder-length, black hair thatwavered slightly around her face. As the strands of hair whipped past the smooth skin of a gentle looking face, the passionate brown-black orbs could be seen underneath the beautiful eyelashes. The thin lips were turned up into a tender smile as the soft red clashed with her pale skin.

_**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
**__**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**_

The shock of seeing this girl dressed in the thin layers of soft-purple and red chiffon was especially grand for the entire Capsule Corporation crew. None could ignore the fact that, yes, this was the Son Pan they had known all her life and that yes, she was the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. The two younger girls looked at each other with tears in their eyes, happy at seeing their friend. Bulma simply sniffed a little, at the same time pressing a hand down on Vegeta's arm, hardly a restraint if he had decided to go after her. He didn't have any intentions to do so, though. He was still to entranced, and now the radars in his head clicked; the familiar voice, Trunks who went back to the dressing room, the way she walked that had seem so familiar. He didn't show his surprise, if you ignored the fact that the chair almost broke under his grip. The shock was easily read off of Goten's face, though. After all he did look like a fish above water.

Trunks could do nothing but stare at the tight bodice, the wide skirt and the seemingly ten-thousand layers of chiffon that waved around her as she landed on the floor without the slightest sound. He didn't realize that he had held his breath until he let it out after she smiled; a smile so sweet and innocent it broke his heart. She had exposed herself, bared her true self in more ways then one to him now. And he knew that he loved only her. And that he always would.

_**I wish then for a chance to see  
**__**now all I need desperately  
is my, star to come.**_

_-_

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Run, flee, hide!

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer, will ya? So much easier, and it applies to the entire story, so meh.

Author's notes: Dang…sorry for the late update. It seems that I'm catching up on most of my stories today (2005-05-03). Anywho, instead of writing what happened –instead of literally writing what happened – after the show, you get a couple of hints. After all, the story focuses on Trunks and Pan-chan, ne? - Ah well. Enjoy! And thanks for those of you who are still following this story.

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

The only thing Pan could hear was the sound of her own footsteps as she hastily hid in a small street at the centre of town. Her mental prayer didn't cease as she started strolling through LA's main street, hoping to get lost in the crowd. She pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders, cursing herself for having chosen to wear a bright orange T-shirt that day. She just wished she wouldn't be caught.

After the show, everything had happened so fast. She had been in such a daze. The crowd went wild when VJ took her bow, and behind the curtains everyone else was also congratulating the young designer. But after the blonde received her kudos, they had turned on her to 'ooh' about the dress and the appearance, all wondering how they'd managed to make her floating look so realistic. They didn't know about the broken fork-lift and Pan wasn't planning on telling them either. She'd stood there, enjoying the attention when she suddenly saw Farrah, waving frantically.

It took her a while to realize what was wrong, until she saw her pointing at the door, where there was no doubt an angry Vegeta heading her way. She rushed to the table with her stuff, zipped out of the dress and into her clothes, and was done right as an extremely explosive Vegeta marched in, the entire group behind him almost equally furious. She eeped and grinned apologetically, then made a run for it.

She'd reached her dressing room in time, closing the door even though she knew it wouldn't stop him. She jumped down the window and hurried through the buildings, knowing her way through town with her eyes closed. It didn't take long to have reached the outer ends of LA with the speed she was running, and she knew she'd have to stop soon. It was then that she realized she hadn't put her necklace on yet. So she'd stopped, put it on, sensed where they were, and ran in the opposite direction.

'_Please, oh please Dende-sama, let me continue this charade for just another short time. I'm not ready to face him yet.' _And with the young guardian's eye on her, she escaped everyone's claws; both those of Saiyans as those of reporters.

* * *

Trunks silently slipped into the cosy apartment, glad she wasn't there yet. He hadn't bothered with flying out the window, like his father had. He had simply, calmly inquired the two young ladies, one blonde and one brunette, where he could find Son Pan. Honestly, it was a surprise to him that they first wanted to know how she knew them. In the back of his mind Trunks had simply assumed that she got this far by using her connections: him and his mother, and her grandfather Hercule, of course. It seemed like he had underestimated her.  
It seemed that was truly the moral of their whole history together. He had always underestimated her. First he'd underestimated her feelings –_they had been so strong, even strong enough for her to flee like that._ Then he'd underestimated his own feelings – _how had he not seen what she had started to mean to him?_ Then, of course, tonight he had underestimated her beauty _– had that angel in the sky really been her? _- and also her talent to deceive people – _either his parents were seriously dense or she truly was a great actress._ And now, he had underestimated her talent – _she'd really made it on her own_ – and her speed – _who knew she could run like that?_

At least now he had learned not to underestimate her again. But there was still so much he wanted to know! He wasn't like his father, he had no problems with admitting that he loved someone. The problem was that he didn't know who Son Pan really _was_. The playful child from their past? The strong fighter his father had begun to know? The depressed youth she'd become during puberty? Or maybe the young woman he had seen today? Personally, Trunks was guessing it was a bit of everything, but the urge to know her, to really know her, consumed him like not even sexual urges had done before. So he waited. Waited for her to come home… to him.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Pandora's box

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer, will ya? So much easier, and it applies to the entire story, so meh.

Author's notes: Oooh…this time it didn't take me ages. I'm a bit late with updating my personal site, though, but this goes first. I feel like writing. Thanks for the reviewers: Sweeteen, Ladybugg, Jaedeonsierra, Professionaldooropener, Redwillow123 and Jijitcho; you're the best. Now on with the story! Enjoy!

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

It took her almost an hour to reach her house through all the small streets she had taken. Of course she couldn't continue to zip around, as Pan could sense two annoyed and rather angry Saiyans flying by above her. So she leisurely strolled through the city, discovering yet again a new way to get home.

She wasn't really surprised to sense Trunks'ki radiating from her place; after all, he did know who she was. Being the composed, mature man that he was, he wouldn't have thrown a fit like that. He was actually very much like his father, although his actions were rather questionable at the moment.

So when Pan eventually slipped into the moon-fleckedsurroundingof her living room, she didn't have to turn on the light to know who was sitting in her chair. She sighed, tired of everything, of this cat-and-mouse game they seemed to play, "Why did you come here, Trunks?"

He felt uncomfortable, she could tell. She'd studied his every move in silence for a long time, so the hesitation that went with his answer, even though it was brief, didn't go unnoticed by her. "We need to talk." Pan stared into the darkness, wanting to pound him for saying the exact thing she wasn't willing to do. "There's nothing to talk about. You nowknow how I am. If you hadn't known before, which I think you did."

His face had a 'Godfather'-ish expression as he turned on the light on the small table next to him, his gaze transfixed on her face. "I think you're thinking too highly of me, Pan-chan. I don't have a clue about who you are." His hand touched his purple tresses with an annoyed gesture, "You've become such… an enigma. It… bothers me."

His openness surprised her and Pan was quite nonplussed. So he continued hesitantly, still not quite sure of himself. He'd viewed scene after scene of thepassing of thisencounterbefore his mind's eye in the past hour, trying to figure out a course to follow. It was quite hopeless, though. After all, he wasn't the only one in this conversation.

"I know how you feel. I know the kind of person you can be. But I don't know who you are. You're like a little Pandora's box, with surprises popping out one after the other, some a bit less terrifying than the others, but all still not quite welcomed." He took advantage of her helpless muttering by walking closer to her; she had expected a lot, but not this. Not…a sort of understanding.

The small smile that graced his face went accompanied by the gentle touch of his fingertips on her cheekand a continuation to his explanation. "But deeper and truer than any of the unwelcome surprises, is the most precious one of all. The one that shines more brighter in the darkness with every passing corner; hope."

He stopped in his musing, wondering silently how she had made him such an eloquent man, before softly cupping her cheek in his hand, drowning in the golden-brown flecks in her eyes or the shining pink of her wetted lips.

"I think, sweet Pan-chan, that this hope is who you really are." And with that he leaned closer and pressed his lips onto hers, a feeling of euforia washing over him.

The young Saiyan was shocked out of her mind, not to mention confused. She'd never seen him behave like this. Never. Not even with Marron-chan. And now he was kissing her…and she just had to kiss him back. Right? After all, this was the one she always wanted. The one she'd needed for so long.

But was this it? Was –this- all there was to it? Some (admittedly) beautiful words on his part, nothing from her, a kiss she had only waited half her life on and they'd be happily ever after? _'No. This can't be it.'_ While not exactly being sure what she was doing, Pan opened her eyes and panicked as she saw the much-adored face pressed against hers. _'This isn't enough. I want him, but he has to be mine alone. And like this…. no.'_

She shook her head lightly, her lips briefly parting from his before being pressed against them again. "Hmm…no…hmm… Trun-mmms….NO!" With a flash of energy radiating from her body, she pushed him away and send him crashing into the opposite wall.

Both of them looked positively shell-shocked and neither was quite sure how to react. In the end, it was Trunks who started, after having brushed off the chalk from his black suit. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been so bold. I just thought…"

"I know what you thought!" The snide remark made him look away from the carpet, finding what so many poems about war goddesses were about. "You thought that some pretty words and a kiss would fix it all. Maybe some banging afterwards and than you could take me home as a trophy, throwing me back to my parents withthe first chance you'd get."

Her crude words wound him, but he knew that she was justpushing the knife deeper into her own wound, more than she was trying to hurt him. He wasn't about to let her do that, though. Not to herself, nor to him. "You know it's more than that, Pan!"

They glared at each other for a while, like a contest of will. Eventually Pan backed away, biting her lower lip a bit nervously but continuing through anyway. "I know, I know. But still…"

She shook her head and looked at him, an open look in which he could finally recognize her. "We can't do this for a million of reasons. Marron, for one."  
He nodded silently, looking down at the carpet, "Our parents count as a second reason."  
She mimicked his position and nodded too, "Not to mention us. It wouldn't do us any good either."

For a moment, they were a bit tong tied, confused and inexperienced when it came to true love. A soft whisper reached his ears after a while, "Why did you follow me back there?" It wasn't hard for him to imagine that she truly didn't see how much he cared for her. He'd never shown a particular interest in her before.

So without going to such lengths as a vow of eternal love, which would only drive her away, he tried to convey his feelings to her. "I care. I do. I may not know who you are right now…but I want to find out." He could feel her eyes burning on his head for a while in a kind of stunned silence.  
"I'm not leaving LA, though. I don't care what you do," _'I do care, I really do!'_, "don't care if you stay or leave," _'Stay, oh please, stay!'_, "but I'm not leaving LA."  
He nodded, understanding, and walked to the door, his hand briefly caressing her balled fist while passing, "In that case, neither am I."

And then he was gone.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14: Tantrums and bedrooms

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer, will ya? So much easier, and it applies to the entire story, so meh.  
Oh, and the song _"Everything you want"_ is from the band _Vertical Horizon_, so I don't own that either.  
Author's notes: I apoligize, yet again, for the extremely late update. I've been into drawing a bit more recently, which made me ignore my writing even more then usual. Gomen, gomen! But anyway, here goes the 14th chapter.

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

The hotel room they were staying in seemed too small to contain Vegeta's temper. He was throwing a tantrum. Not a small one, either. Tables were flying, carpets were being scorched and crystal chandeliers shattered. Next to the broken sofa stood the teal-haired woman who was throwing a tantrum of herself in response to her husbands.

"For crying out loud, Vegeta! Even I knew that it was Pan-chan. Don't blame Trunks for your own short-sighted stupidity." Glares were exchanged and another table was sent crashing into the wall. "Then if you knew, you stupid woman, why didn't you tell me! The cowardice of you people! Why do I stay here anywhere!"

Of course Bulma could have pointed out that he had nowhere else to go, but that would hurt him, and she never wanted that. She just stood there with her eternally present grace and sighed gravely. "You pigheaded jerk, stop ruining our room! I didn't tell because I'm pretty sure that Pan has a lot of things to do here before she wants to leave LA. With that in mind, you big ape, you're not going to force her to come back to Japan or anything. You're just going to leave her alone. And if Trunks wants to stay here, let him! We're not going to keep him from cleaning up this mess that HE created."

Her husband snarled and finally decided to let it go. This childish bantering was getting on his nerves. "No, of course not. I just wished they'd have told me. And that stupid boy made use of my absence to sneak off. Lousy, no good…"

Bulma giggled and walked over to him, draping an arm around his waistand settling against his firm body. "At least he's making an effort. Now, I'm going to call the Capsule Corp. here and tell them that we're keeping Trunks here for monitoring. They'll be so freaked out." She gleamed of joy at the thought of an entire company being in a frenzy, with people rushing and freaking out about the upcoming 'check-up'.

Not for the first time, Vegeta marvelled at how much they were alike at times. He sighed gravely and sat down on the only furniture that wasn't destroyed, the bed. They could worry about Trunks and Pan in the morning. For now, though, they could really use this piece of furniture.

* * *

Normally it could be expected that a similar situation was taking place in the room of their son. This, however, wasn't the case. Instead, the blonde woman and purple-haired man sat opposite of each other at the small round table, both staring at the table.

Marron was confused. Well, not really, only about how to begin. She had always known about her feelings for him, but it hadn't really meant a lot until now. There were so many things going through her mind that it was incredibly difficult to focus on simply one thought, until she started thinking about what she found worse.

Was it the publicity that would come with their break up? No, she liked attention, even bad one. Well, that kind of bad attention, at least. It also made her even more desirable, even if she already was.

Was it the sting of jealousy that, even though she'd tried so hard, she hadn't been able to win his heart? No, that wasn't it, although it was a bit of a downer to know that he preferred Pan over her.

Or was it, perhaps, the fact that her dreams and hopes, her entire carefully mapped out plan would be ruined? No fame, no fortune, no glory. Her entire future would be a mess.

Hmm… that indeed bothered her a bit. But what annoyed her most, was that she was a loss of words, something she hated. Something she despised. Something she wasn't used to. Something that was easily lifted from her by Trunks gentle words, "You don't love me, do you?" Marron grabbed the safety line he threw her and looked up at him, the truth of her love shining through, "Oh, I do love you, Trunks. As a friend." Her gentle smile matched his as she reached out for his hand, "You knew?" As he nodded, the weight that her guilt had placed upon her finally lifted from her heart and raised her spirits. She laughed merrily and her face shone like it hadn't done for a while. "I'm so relieved! I was so afraid that you'd grown to love me as a woman, and that I would never feel any more for you then what I feel now." Her blonde tresses were softly caressed as he reached out to touch her cheek, "We did try." Marron nodded, agreeing with him that they had tried; they had both tried so hard to love each other. But if he'd known… "Trunks-kun…? Why…?" He placed his finger gently and tenderly on her lip to stop her words, an act so normal and accustomed to that it didn't contain the love and tenderness that it normally would have. He had guessed her question. "Why did I continue with us when I knew we didn't love each other, and while I loved Pan?" The blonde girl simply nodded.

Trunks had wondered the same thing for a long time now, and he answer was still not clear to him. But he tried to explain. "I think that…in a way… you were all that I wanted in a woman, and really all I needed. You would make the perfect wife to the CEO of the Capsule Corporation. But…" She smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. "But I didn't mean anything to you compared to Pan-chan." He nodded, and both smiled, relieved that the charade was over. Trunks stretched and stood up, walking towards the bed and turning off the lights. "Let's go to bed, Marron." She, in return, stood up and slid next to him in the grand bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, they fell asleep, both feeling so very comfortable at being such good friends.

* * *

An outraged cry finally made Goten look up from under the sparkly white towel, "Bra-chan?" He had chosen to ignore his girlfriends spying on her brother, and had gone to take a shower. It seemed, though, that his beautiful girl didn't realize she was repeating everything that was being said, which had resulted in Goten knowing pretty much everything that had happened between his best friend and his fian-.. no, his ex-fiancé.

And now the blue-haired dame was pacing angrily, wishing her father had learned her to throw a ki-attack, although she didn't realize that she'd just incinerated the nightstand, two or three vases and that the candles around her were melting from the pure energy she radiated. Goten knew it was bad then. "What is it?" She looked up, startled, as she hadn't even noticed he had been in the room. "Those two! Can you believe that! What a bunch of lies! Seriously."

The youngest son of the legendary Son Goku scratched the back of his head in a manner that would've made his father proud. "Um…actually, I do." Bra sighed, _'Clueless as usual.'_ "Listen, honey…" She didn't get much farther, as Goten lovingly held her close, pressing her so tight to him that breathing took quite an effort. "Bra-chan, I don't think that they are lying. Just let them be, I'm sure everything will work out perfectly. It always works out perfectly." Her boyfriend's faith in the good of the world always warmed her heart and made her want to protect him of everything, a strange thought since he really was the protector. People could say a lot about her clueless lover, but if Bra knew one thing, it was that Goten was quite accurate when it came to the people closest to his heart. So with a sigh, she agreed to let them be and lovingly suggested that they resigned to bed. Goten had no complaints.

**_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_**

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer, will ya? So much easier, and it applies to the entire story, so meh.  
Author's notes: A lot of talking in this one, I'm afraid. It might be a bit confusing, but I've tried. Sorry if you have to go back and read what happened before, I'm afraid to say that I also had to do that. But here's chapter 15 of our little DBZ soap opera. Please, enjoy! -

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

Pan groaned loudly, the sunlight that was shining in her eyes was really getting on her nerves. It was funny that her Saiyan blood made sure that she could never get drunk, but she still felt like she had a hangover. Her body just felt so heavy… "Huh?" Open curtains, smell of freshly made coffee, chattering that surely did not come from her TV…

She jumped up in full panic, battle aura flaring as she hovered in the air. That's when she noticed the two pairs of eyes - one purple, one brown - that were staring at her with an excited joy, even though they had fallen face first on the floor when she'd jumped up. "You can fly! You really can! How cool is that!" VJ and Farrah clasped hands and started bouncing up and down in their joy. The young Saiyan hurried herself to deny everything, but it wasn't really that easy to do since…well… she was still floating.

The brunette grinned, shaking her head as the girl finally landed with an exasperated sigh, "No need in denying it. At first we were really curious at how you got the machine to work. But when we asked the driver, he told us he hadn't even seen you, and that you had acted on your own, without the machine. Logical conclusion is either having someone pull you up, or flying. We decided on flying." Pan wondered silently how flying was the most logical conclusion, but judging from their exited expressions, they weren't going to go all crazy about it. So confessing was the only way to go. "Well, I can do some… special things, really. After all, my grandfather and father have saved earth a couple of times, and I do have alien blood in me." Both women stared incredulously at her, then started shrieking and bouncing again. The young Saiyan figured that it could take some time for them to stop doing that.

So about an hour later, which made it 8.30 a.m., three young women were sitting in the cosy, green-themed kitchen of Son Pan's apartment. It had taken a longer time for the girls to calm down then for her to explain the particulars of her family and friends to them. Farrah was marvellously surprised and happy at hearing about the Son-family's special 'condition'.

"This opens so many windows, career wise! And you have such great bonds, too! Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could've had your first real leading role already!" The dry look on Pan's face revealed that such a situation was exactly what she'd wanted to avoid.

"I'm aware of that, Farrah, really, I am. But everything's always just been handed to me. This is why I didn't want to use my relations to climb the ladder." The woman opposite from her nodded silently as she took a sip from the dark brown liquid she adored. "Okay, I can understand that. But why didn't you tell me that you could fight and things? I mean… there's a whole league of people who are waiting for an actress who can kick some mayor ass! You'd be a real life karate chick with waves of fans adoring you."

The young Saiyan found this harder to explain… she knew this, of course. But… "I suppose I didn't want to get stuck in a certain role… I don't want to play the hero all the time, or the loser. I want to be able to do different things. If I'd started by doing fighting movies from the start, that's all people would want to see me in. I don't want that." Pan felt a little embarrassed as Farrah looked at her serious expression for a while, until she finally nodded. "You have a good mind for this business. You'd definitely be stuck in a rut right now. A lot of actors are pleased with that, but I see that you want to maintain your artistic freedom. I'll respect that. But I will spread the word around about your fighting skills." Before the younger girl could offer any objections, her manager continued, "But I won't tell them all. I'll tell them enough so that you receive a couple of scripts. After that, they'll figure it out for themselves. Deal?"

She knew that this was for the best, and that it would have happened soon enough, "Okay, deal."

The kitchen remained rather silent for a while, until VJ finally raised her voice. She had been quiet during most of the explanation and the business talk, but Pan knew that the girl was bothered somehow. So the question itself didn't startle her as much as the insight in her person did. "So…when did you get the chance to be a girl?"

Pan really hadn't expected such insight from the tiny blonde girl, but when she lifted her head and looked into the purple eyes across from her, she noticed a kind of… resemblance. So VJ was also one of those rare girls who never really had the chance to be a girl. "Not often, really. I chose to be more of a boy, so it's not like it's anybody's fault except for my own. I was raised in the memory of my grandfather, and I just thought that being a true Z-fighter would make him proud of me. I know now that he was always proud of me and daddy, but until a little while ago, I didn't realize it. I guess that, seeing my friends being girls was enough for me… up until now. I adored being a real girl during the show, I really did."

Realisation struck, "Oh god… the show! What happened after I left?" The worried wrinkles on VJ's face disappeared as she slipped into that blissful, happy-happy place that was her usual home.  
"They loved it! Oh really, they so adored everything, the clothes, the music, the models… they absolutely adored you, hon! And me! Oh, the presents I received this morning, such presents! I got roses, which I so totally love by the way, from a lot of different famous people and a bunch of requests for interviews and so many people thought it was just absolutely fabulous!"

The blonde clapped her hands in joy, continuing her happy rambling and silly bantering to no one in particular. Some words reached the ears of her companions, causing Pan to be startled at the fact that she had to be at the studio in less then fifteen minutes. With a hurried flash in and out her bathroom and closet, a normal, dull yet beaming Pan stood in her blue jeans and red shirt.

"…and they absolutely adored you, Pan-chan, with the music and the dress and the lights, and I heard that someone or other wants to buy that dress for $200.000, which is like so cool!"  
The blonde only stopped her rambling as Pan shooed her and Farrah out of the apartment, the latter walking along elegantly, a happy smile on her face of the prospect of having a major celeb under her hands. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I've got to get to the studio. It's one of my last shoots and make-up always takes ages…"

The black-haired girl tried to explain as well as she could to the blonde female, but her new designer friend waved the explanation away, "No worries, like, we all have, like, stuff to do! Interviews, yay!" With that, VJ disappeared into the hallway, skipping up and down with the tiny white purse dangling on one finger. The brunette sighed, "One day, she's really gone get mobbed or something. So utterly clueless at times." She turned to Pan and kissed the younger girl's cheek, "Good luck, and call me when you get back. I need to know more. If you could make blue sparkling balls of energy in your hands, that'd really work for fantasy movies." Pan chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I can do that. And I'll call. Now c'mon, hurry, I'll be late."

It took her about five minutes to finally stand quietly on the flat roof of her apartment building. _"Dende-sama… what have I gotten myself into now…" _A yellow streak in the sky was the last thing seen as she took of, a whirlwind of emotions going through her as she prayed for support from the green protector.

_T__o be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16: An LA office

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer, will ya? So much easier, and it applies to the entire story, so meh.  
Author's notes: The story seems to come along nicely now… I never expected this to go so far, but I just have the feeling like it's not done yet…ya know? We'll see where this leads to. As for now, here is chapter 16. Enjoy!

**_A flower by any other name…_**

by Reiyuka

"I'm sure you'll find everything up to your expectations, sir." A nervous secretary bowed, uncertain about the Japanese etiquette and amazed at the good looks of her employer. The manager quickly placed a hand on Trunk's back and guided him to yet another office, where they found –to the manager's horror, and to Trunks amusement – a personal assistant getting mighty close with his director.

Trunks had to admire the speed in which the manager closed the door. The sweat on his face and hands increased, as did the heated blush on the poor bald mans face. "I'm… uh, sure that there's a perfectly good explanation for that. You'll be glad to know that we don't encourage such behaviour." The purple-haired man sighed wearily, annoyed at the bowing and grovelling and wishing that his mother didn't enjoy this as much as she did. "Perhaps you don't encourage it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't occur. I've had enough of this for today. Could you please show me my office, O'Conner-san?"

The old, Irish manager of the LA Capsule Corporation branch was just as eager to end this little tour, and he bowed hastily, practically running to the office that had been prepared for the young CEO. "Certainly, mister Briefs. Right this way."

"_Hmm…can't complain about this office, that's for sure…"_ He was pleasantly surprised at the luxury office he had received. The modern white and black decoration wasn't all to his liking, but the view he received of standing on the top floor of the tallest building in LA certainly made up for that little fault.

As he sat down into the big black leather office chair, he figured that his report about this place would be much better then the one he had made about the branch in Paris. At least, here the manager hadn't assigned a tall, busty redhead called Monique as his secretary and personal assistant. The tiny, shy yet efficient girl that sat right outside his office was actually a lot more pleasurable to the eye, and a lot more pleasurable to the ears as he remembered how Monique kept on chatting and chatting.

Sighing lightly, he started on the paperwork he had requested. He certainly thought that his mother had made a wise choice in using a company check-up as an alibi, but Trunks was usually pretty serious when it came to the family business and he didn't want the rumour of him being another one of those no-good rich boys going on. But still, the whole reason of him being in LA was to hook up with Pan. (To put it bluntly, of course.)

So after a little hesitation, he walked to the perfectly white door of his office, opening to find his tiny, nervous and shy secretary being genuinely busy. With a small grin, the heir to the Briefs fortune knew that he was going to like this place. The people here were quite edgy, but quite genuine, and he enjoyed that after having been offered a bribe for a favourable report so many times before. He leaned his broad shoulder against the frame of the door and coughed lightly to get the busy little lady's attention.

The startled expression on her face was priceless, especially with her glasses almost falling off of her nose. "Oh… mister Briefs! I hadn't heard you." She stood up hastily, removed the imaginary creases out of her white blouse and grey skirt and looked up with a little frown, "Honestly, sir, if you need something you should just beep me, you know. That's why we have those things on our desks, don't you think?"

The sarcasm dripping in her voice amused him to no end, and he chuckled lightly, "Yes, I'm aware of that miss Lucy, but I hate using those things. Anyway, are you busy, or are you able to look something up for me?" He frowned lightly, trying his best to come over as a serious boss. He failed miserably, and the tiny brunette (now identified as Lucy) chuckled in response. "Of course, sir. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you immediately." With a friendly smile, he wrote down the address of Pan's apartment and asked her to find out everything she could about the tenant.  
After a small surprised look, Lucy nodded and grabbed her phone, "When would you like this information, sir?" Trunks smiled and waved a little, "You don't have to rush it or anything, but I'd like to know before lunch. Which reminds me, please make a reservation for a lunch date at a nice little restaurant, okay?" He winked teasingly as he returned to his office, "Thanks, miss Lucy."

She wasn't sure if she was pleased or annoyed at this new position… it was a lot more pleasant to work for mister Briefs then for that chauvinistic pig that used to be her boss. Lucy certainly didn't approve of her employer two-timing his fiancé… but then again, she also was a very loyal secretary and she knew that mister Briefs was a good person at heart. With renewed confidence, she eagerly started her search for the current location of one Son Pan.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17: Silence on the set!

**_Disclaimer:_** View previous disclaimers.  
**_Author's notes:_** This time I have a good excuse! It's actually pretty bad, but... I've been having a lot of trouble with my health, lately. I'll have to undergo surgery sometime this month, but I hope that my being unable to go to places will give me time to write. But that's pretty farfetched. In any case, I hope there aren't too many typos or anything. Please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

_**A flower by any other name…  
**_By Reiyuka

A slow, steady grin appeared on her face as she cocked her head upwards in a natural manner. The middle-aged man with black hair standing a foot away from her almost looked at her with admiration. "You're really willing to go this far, Sora?" The redhead's grin widened, "Of course. I'm willing to do anything to get my man, Harrington. You should know that by now."

He turned his back to her, a dramatic silence following as he poured two glasses of sherry for himself and his guest. "True, I do know that. But I never thought you'd go this far for Marik. He's a boy, Sora." He slowly pushed the cold glass in her hand, and his fingers lingered against hers for a moment. "And you're a woman." Carefully taking a step back, the young woman created more then physical space between them. With a rough gesture, she chucked the alcoholic drink in her throat, the ice cubes making soft tingling sounds as they reached the edge of the glass. "Please, spare me this crap. He may be a boy, but he's willing to go to the ends of the earth for me." Casting an almost accusing glance at the tall man, she crossed her arms, closing herself even more. "Unlike some people I know."

The black-haired man grunted lowly, "He'll learn to think when it comes to you. He hasn't seen this side of you yet, has he?" With a disgusted grimace, he circled around her like a vulture circled around its prey. "You'll lose him." Her brown eyes narrowed at him, her hands clutched into fists next to her hips as a glaring contest ensued. "That may be. But then I'll lose him because of my own fault. I won't warn you twice. Once was already very generous of me."

With a dramatic swish of her hair, she headed for the door, only to harshly be pulled back by the older man who had reached for her fist. With a threatening growl, she stepped as close to him as she could, pulling up her knee in the process and leaving him groaning on the floor only seconds later. "Willing to do –anything-, Harrington… except that. Stay away from Marik and me, or you'll regret it." And with a loud 'slam', she disappeared out of the grand living room.

* * *

"Cut! Great work, everyone." The producer flipped through his papers and added something in the sidelines of his script. "Okay, the next scene is Harrington and Gertie in the same room. Get the props ready, and the rest of you, take five." 

The actor who portrayed the wealthy dandy Harrington sighed relieved, and Pan gave him a warm smile in return for his annoyed look. "It sucks having to do two scenes right after another, I know." He showed her his trademark, crooked smile and shook his head dramatically. "Oh, I'm not worried about that, Pan. I'm only worried how I'm going to top over that scene we just did. Honestly, you're gonna play us all off of the stage one day."

A chuckle arose near them and they turned to find Falko, listening in on their conversation, with three cups of coffee in his hands. After donning one to Pan, he turned to his fellow actor, "I think that day will be very soon, Red. Very soon indeed." Curiously looking from one youngster to the other, Red asked, "How so?"

After another one of those carefree laughs that Falko always seemed to be able to utter, he explained. "Didn't ya hear? Man, you really don't get out much. It's been buzzing all over town. Not only did this little lady steal VJ Nikato's new fashion show, it seems like she's an intimate relation of the Briefs family." At the questioning gaze of the elder actor, Falcor harshly replied, "Oh please, you do know the Capsul Corporation, don't you?"

Pan realized with horror that the harsh tone in Falco's voice was aimed at her, and that it was filled with jealousy and anger. Adding to that was the admiring and curious look of Red, together with the emotions she'd used in the previous scene, and she almost threw a fit. In stead, she looked at Falco haughtily, a glare that spoke exactly what she thought of his stupid jealousy, before turning to Red with a cheerful grin. "Yeah, my grandfather and Bulma Briefs go a long way back. Her daughter Bra and Trunks' fiancé Marron always have been my best friend."

Slapping the younger girl on the back, Red pointed out that it had to be marvellous to have such influential people around her at such a young age, and Pan couldn't deny the fact that she had had her share of adventures. When the elderly actor was called back on the scene, Pan turned to Falco with a small pout. "That was below the belt, Falco-kun. I know you're smart enough to know that I didn't mention being close to the Briefs for a reason."

Falco's blonde eyebrows furrowed together, giving him a rare, serious look. He took her by the shoulder and pulled her aside a little. "Oh please! If that was the case, you wouldn't have invited them to come to that fashion show, something even I didn't know about. And if this is true, I know the reason why you didn't ask me."

"It was pure coincidence, if I had known they were financing the whole thing, I wouldn't have…" the young Saiyans' eyes grew wide at the tabloid Falco had shoved under her nose. The big headline, 'Briefs wedding cancelled', told her enough, but Pan's shock was too great not to read the article.

_'Guests of the Hilltop Hotel heard a ruckus yesterday evening after the eventful VJ show. Tracing it back to the upper floor suites where the Briefs family was staying, it was soon found out to be nothing less then a heavy quarrel between the high society fiancées, Marron and Trunks.  
Our reporters were able to find out the reason behind this heavy argument, where pieces of furniture where send flying. Apparently, the Man-of-the-Year Trunks Briefs had some kind of involvement with the overnight sensation Pan Son, which the lovely Marron found out about. This naturally resulted in an immediate annulment of future plans. The official announcement is yet to be made, but there can be no doubt of it following somewhere later this week..."_

Pan's voice broke as the tears welled up – this couldn't have happened! Poor Marron-chan…

"I'm always amazed at how fast the paparazzi can find out this stuff, and get their facts wrong." The couple that was bending over the article looked up at the half amused, half annoyed voice coming from the tall, purple-haired man. "Anyway, would you like to have lunch with me, Pan-chan?"

"Eeeeeh!"  
"What!"

-

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18: Deliciously devious

**_Disclaimer:_** View previous disclaimers.  
**_Author's notes:_** So sleepy... this chapter came to me about an hour ago, 3a.m., so I'm very tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and won't pummel me for anything. I kinda like it, myself. Reviews are, as always appreciated.

_**A flower by any other name…**_

By Reiyuka

"Trunks-kun!" Pan didn't hesitate a second to wave the article in front of his face. With one hand on her hip and an expression on her face that meant 'I promise to bring pain', the young Briefs knew that not even his cream-coloured Armani suit or his tied back purple locks would get him out of this mess.

"Exactly how much of this is true!" Her hair was standing on end as Pan's ki force made an electric current appear in a radius of two feet around her. Everyone close by backed away, except for Trunks, of course. But while he was utterly amused by the nice-girl act making room for her kick-ass attitude, he knew that most of her anger was based on confusion. And confusion was not something that they needed. And if he'd start apologizing, he was sure to get hell. _"Best to fight fire with fire, then."_

"Oh come on, Pan! You know Marron and I well enough to know that we wouldn't make a scene like that. And I don't need to explain the fact that there's nothing going on between us, of course, since you're one of the parties involved." He tried to lean as composed as possible against the wall, but that blonde guy staring at him was really getting on his nerves.

Suddenly a blur flashed by an inch from his nose, and Pan's fist disappeared in the wall. "Is it true, then! About you and Marron-chan? You're still engaged, aren't you?"

He had much preferred to explain the details about the situation to her in private, but apparently her temper wouldn't allow it. So as Trunks entered her private bubble to tug at the wig a little, he prepared himself for the impact of her other fist, although this time in his face or stomach.

"Marron and I realised that we were just being comfortable in our relationship. We love each other – but as friends. Nothing more. Now will you please let this rest for a while?" A teasing grin tugged at his lips, "You're making a scene." Checking his watch, he added, "And if we don't leave now, I'm sure the restaurant will give our table to some other lucky couple."

Seeing as the wide-eyed stare she was giving him wouldn't cease anytime soon, Trunks simply took her by the wrist and headed out, calling, "I'll bring her back in an hour" to the director as he left.

The 40 people in the studio, consisting of cast, crew, assistance and what not, merely stared at the retreating forms.

* * *

"…and so that's what happened. Now don't you feel bad about doubting me before?" With a smug grin on his lips, he leaned back, patting his nicely filled stomach (after eating everything on the menu). It was rare to see anyone with Saiyan blood poke at their vegetables as Pan was doing now, but Trunks concluded that she'd probably sit and pout for a little while longer.

Still, the question that he was expecting came sooner then he'd imagined. As Pan chewed pensively on her piece of carrot, she regarded him with a dark look and asked, "So now what?" She reached out for the glass of water in front of her and washed the taste of food away. She made a face, "_Ick… now I understand why girls in love don't eat much – this tastes absolutely foul."_

Trunks silently folded his arms over his broad chest and shrugged, "I don't know, Pan-chan. I know what I want, but clearly you think otherwise. So you tell me." He watched as she leaned back and gazed at him for a while. When her gaze became harder, he knew that she'd thought of something.

"Well…I suppose we could continue on like this." She almost giggled as he stared incredulously at her. Trunks' tongue didn't quite seem to catch up with his mind, so he almost stuttered while muttering, "What do you mean like this! Having fights, avoiding each other, that sort of thing?"

Pan rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "No, you silly. I mean like this; during the week we could hang out and have lunch or dinner. And in weekends, when I have time, you could be my sparring partner!" Her eyes shone as she mentioned sparring – how she'd missed the adrenaline rush of fighting with a stronger opponent!

Tilting her head to the side, she grinned at him, "Deal?" He raised his left eyebrow, "And what are the benefits for me, might I ask?" Pan's small tongue darted over her lower lip and she smiled, "The pleasure of my company? Not having to have all your meals alone? Having the pleasure of beating me to a pulp for this?"

A silence followed this statement, until a cheerful laugh erupted from both of them. Pan smiled happily, _"It's nice…being like this with him."_ And although her hand itched to touch him, her eyes yearned to get reacquainted with the sharp lines on his face, she decided to wait until every moment they spent together was either filled with this comfortable companionship, or a certain tension that she'd only experienced the previous night.

"Alright, deal…for now." He stood up and offered her his hand, gentleman ways that seemed to come natural to him when being around her.

After paying the bill, they emerged outside in the hustling and bustling of the city, on the doorstep of the establishment they had just left. "So where are you staying," the younger Saiyan asked, looking up at the clear blue sky. He almost felt the need to lie and tell her that he had no where to go, but then Trunks decided on simply telling the truth.

"Mom pulled some strings. I've got an office in the LA branch of Capsule Corporation and they offered me the Managers penthouse. It's pretty spacious and whatnot, so I'll probably stay there. It's nicer then staying in a hotel, and less expensive of course."

Without saying anything, she rummaged through her small backpack, finally tugging a notebook and pencil out of the brown confinements. She quickly scribbled down her phone number and address, adding, "I know you already know where I live, but, ya know, you might want to give this to mum and dad or something…"

She almost seemed reluctant to give it to him, but eventually she let go of the paper and pushed the notebook and pencil into his hands. He looked at her questioningly, and Pan sighed, "Write your phone number and address down, dummy." He 'oh'-d and started to write something down, then paused. "Um…I don't know the address of the penthouse…"

The foolish grin that portrayed on his face reminded her so much of her grandfather that she just punched him on the shoulder. "Then give it to me some other time. Now I've got to head to the studio, I just know Falco-kun will have a Spanish inquisition ready for me when I get back."

They walked alongside each other, basking in the glorious rays of sunlight that seemed to bless LA each day. "Falco…is he the blonde guy?" He'd been itching to ask about that character all through lunch, but eventually decided against it. But now that she brought the subject up…

Pan chuckled softly at the nonchalant way in which Trunks had asked about her colleague. "Yup, that's him. He's a nice guy, normally." She shook her head sadly and quickened her pace, "I've told him that I just like him as a friend, but he's painfully jealous. Really annoying." Trunks nodded in agreement and made a small mental note, _"Do not let her show when you're jealous, check."_

Some small talk was exchanged until they finally ended up in front of the studio again. Pan stopped abruptly in front of the gates and turned to him. "I had fun. Thank you for explaining things to me, and for lunch." He nodded, "My pleasure."

She was already walking to the gates when she turned again and walked back. Standing on tip-toe, she gave him a light peck on the cheek, smiled sweetly and then turned away again.

With a goofy grin on his features, Trunks headed back to the office, figuring that, if this was what waiting was about, he could wait for her for a while.

-

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19: Happiness in a bottle

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not, nor will I ever, own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. I'm just having fun!  
**_Author's note:_** Finally, summer has come - and I have time to write again. My apologies for the long wait.  
Anyway, the story is slowly but steadily coming to a close. Only a chapter or two, perhaps an epilogue, and we're done. Now I wonder what Pan-chan is planning...

_**A flower by any other name…**_

By Reiyuka

With a happy sigh, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and immediately fell down into her new, leather office chair. Farrah could not be happier then she was at that moment. All those years of hard work had finally paid off – not only had she been promoted, but her new office was absolutely fabulous! And the view!

Thinking about this particular fact, the brunette kicked against her desk, making her comfy chair whirl to face the window. Never had she known that LA was more then the dirty back streets and filthy alleys. It had taken an office 50 feet up to finally get her acquainted with the finer side of LA.

The best call in her career had been to take on that spunky Japanese girl as a client. After all, there had yet to be an Asian actress to receive a major award, so it was questionable if she'd made the right choice. People with a certain ethnic background were always a risk, and even though Pan already had a job offer when she contacted Farrah, the brunette knew that Pan would have to work hard to become famous.

Luckily the girl was blessed with an immense acting talent and a scandal now and then didn't hurt either, of course. Ah yes, that Trunks fellow had been a blessing. _'But'_, Farrah thought to herself, _'Now that Pan can make somewhat of a choice when it comes to the things she'll act in, I wonder what she'll choose.' _

* * *

There was only one word to describe Son Pan's current state of mind: ecstatic. It was almost six months after she got reacquainted with Trunks, and her career was blooming. While the movie she'd played in was a total disaster, people did seem to like her. And now that the new episodes of "Time after time" – the ridiculous soap opera in which she played Sora – were airing, her face slowly started to become something recognizable.

But all this had happened gradually, so the reason for her hyper-happy state was completely filtered down to the red envelope in her hand. The hottest director of the moment wanted her – HER! Son Pan! – to play in his new movie. He was a bit of a weirdo, still doubting his talents even though his previous movies had done exceedingly well at the box office. So he had sent a red carpet invitation for his new movie (which had almost 7 established and well-known celebs in it) because he wanted Pan to accept him as her director, instead of his accepting her as his leading lady.

After reading the invitation and added letter from the famous director himself, she just had to tell someone. And there was really only one person she wanted to share her happiness with.

Stepping into her sneakers, Pan didn't even bother to pay any attention to her speed as she hurried down the staircase and moved in speed tempo to the LA Capsule Corporation, hoping that he was there.

* * *

"…" A heavy sigh.

"..." An even heavier sigh.

"..." A loud, lazy yawn.

"If you worked at the ministry and your mouth got stuck that way, you could file it in as a work accident." The young girl giggled at her own joke as she leaned against the door of Trunks' office, smiling brightly at him.

He looked up in surprise and gave her a roguish grin, "Pan-chan! I hadn't heard you coming in. What are you hear for?" Trunks tilted his head to the side and observed his 'girlfriend'. She was practically bouncing up and down, standing on the tip of her feet and rocking back and forth with her arms happily swinging next to her body. Her face simply glowed.

The smile he had already had on his lips became broader, "I take it you have good news." This caused her to squeal and rush over to him, literally flying until she had happily wrapped her arms around his neck and was sitting in his lap. Her voice sounded simply exhilarated as Pan explained the reason for her happiness, but Trunks was barely listening to her.

In truth he was still too stunned at the fact that she'd chosen this closeness – usually when any form of affection took place between the two, it came from his side. He knew that Pan still had her doubts, but… it was so hard to ignore the desire of his own body, especially in combination with the passionate look she gave him so often.

Trunks was pretty certain that the young girl didn't know what smouldering hot feelings she could awaken inside of him simply by that look. Her face would go sort of as if she was in a daze and her beautiful black eyes would get a new gleam to it. He'd learned to look away at that stare of her, but no matter what, it was still so hard not take their relationship to 'a new level'.

And now here she was, chattering happily while sitting in his lap, and he needed all his willpower to make sure that she didn't feel his… 'passion'. "So would you like to Trunks?" He started at her for a little while, and then blinked, "Meh?"

Pan sighed softly and rolled her eyes, "Mou, I asked if you wanted to go with me to the premier." She smiled almost shyly and rested her hand on his cheek, "I'd really want you to." A lump started to form in his throat and he simply nodded at her request, knowing that he'd be unable to speak.

She looked so sweet at that moment, with her warm hand against his cheek, that he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, nestling her head beneath his chin. "I'm very proud of you, Pan. You've accomplished a great deal."

Her cheeks glowed a bright pink of happiness and pride, and she hugged him tightly. "That means a lot to me, Trunks-kun. Thank you." She lifted her head and suddenly giggled at how they were situated, "We must look like the romantic couple in a bad shoujo manga." Pan murmured with a smile, "I don't mind though," increasing their shoujo manga-ness by kissing him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, miss Lucy found them draped over each other in much the same manner as before as she entered the office with a number of documents. Standing in the door, her hand still on the doorknob, she froze at their passionate embrace.

It was hard to identify which limb belonged to whom – not to mention that it was suddenly as if both of them had black hair with purple stripes. Lucy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she cursed herself for not using the intercom before coming in.

She had already halfway closed the door when Trunks called out to her, "What is it, miss Lucy?" A pained expression appeared on her face and she bit her lower lip, composing herself again before re-entering the office. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, sir, miss Son. I didn't know that miss Son was here, otherwise I would've used the intercom."

The young couple smiled friendly at her, Pan's cheeks as flaming red as Lucy's. Trunks' state of mind was much too happy to really care, so he waved his secretaries apology away and nodded for her to come over. "Don't worry about it." He glanced at the stack of papers in her arm, "So what's that?"

The young secretary cast him a glance that had traces of pity in it, before explaining, "Mister O'Conner wants to be as… 'accommodating' as possible and was positive you would need these documents for your inspection. These documents, together with all the information that is on these disks," she raised a stack of cd's, "contain all the personnel information together with the profit margins of roughly the last five years."

Lucy's expression had already made clear to him that he'd have a busy afternoon, but this was just ridiculous. He started at her incredulously and shook his head, his arms involuntarily tightening around Pan's waist, "You have –got- to be kidding me! That data alone will keep me occupied for two weeks. Is he trying to get me angry?" His (admittedly) furry eyebrows raised in astonishment and annoyance.

Noting the danger of an upcoming rant, Pan hopped out of his lap, "I'll get out of your hair, then." The puppy-dog sad look on his face made her heart wrench and combined with his, "I don't want you to go", she seriously had to fight the urge not to just pounce him again.

Instead, she compromised. Kissing him gently and caressing his strong jaw, she promised to come over later that evening, so he could rant to her about the workload then. To herself, the promise was somewhat more extended, _"I'll get to pounce him then."_

Astonished at the strength of the young girl over her boss, Lucy couldn't help but smile. It was impossible not to notice how his eyes had followed her until she was at the end of the hallway, but the conviction with which he then started to work was truly admirable. She turned away and silently closed the door behind her, musing on what incredibly things the human heart could make a person accomplish.

-

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20: The comfort of home

**Authors' notes:** I'm so ashamed about this chapter! Not only for it being so horridly late, but also because of the nearly disgusting amount of fluff. No worries – once I find my notes on the Epilogue, it'll have a nice enough finish. It was really hard not to go into a mature scene with these two. I've never written mature before, and I don't intend on doing that with Pan and Trunks. I feel as if this entire story has been about making love, though. Ah well, you make up your own mind.

Hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

_**A flower by any other name…**_

By Reiyuka

That evening, scented candles were placed all around the spacious appartment Trunks had occupied for over six months. The lights were dimmed and soft music played on the stereo in one of the wall cabinets. The young couple was lying on the soft carpet near the coffee table, arms entangled and legs spread out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His breathing was laboured and voice sounded coarse. "Positive," Pan replied, panting heavily, sweat rippling down her toned muscles.

Their eyes met with an exuberant fire burning in them. The power struggle continued for a while, the young girl's pants now being even quicker, her chest heaving heavily, until she could take it no more and slammed her lips into his.

At the same time, Trunks' fist slammed down on the ground. Jumping up from the floor she was previously lying on, she cheered, "I won! HAH! You got beaten by a girl at armwrestling."

Her victorious laugh enchanted Trunks so that he couldn't help himself, reaching out to her and pulling her back to the ground. He blocked any escape by locking her legs with his own, straddling her as she continued to laugh.

"You cheated, so it wasn't a real victory," he admonished, although his own grin made the comment lose its strength. "Are you ready to receive your punishment?"

Pan shook her head in denial, her laughter having died down to a series of choked chuckles. His grin became more vicious as he repositioned his hands, dragging his fingertips across her torso until he started a full-blown tickle attack on her waist. "GAH!", Pan squealed and wriggled underneath him, her body shaking with laughter, "No...fair! -snort- You've got -giggle- the weight advantage -gasp- on me!"

Trunks' grin widened at that, "Yeah, right. Just admit defeat, already." Her hips pressed against his and his grin faltered slightly as he felt the mood change from fun and pleasant to fun and slightly erotic. There was no way he was giving up before she admitted defeat though.

"C'mon, Pan-chan... You know you want me to quit..." A smile came through in his voice.

-gasp- "If you know that -snort- stop already!" Her cheeks where puffed and bright read from gasping for air.

"But what would be the fun in that? I have you at my mercy." He leaned in and cutely licked her cheek, like a cat tasting milk for the first time.

"TRUNKS!" Her voice screeched and the red on her cheeks turned to a bright pink. Her breathing became more laboured. "That's -giggle- no fair!"

"Equally fair as you breaking my concentration by kissing me." That gave him an idea and he leaned in, nipping at the tip of her house carefully. "Perhaps that's what I should do to you... then again," he chuckled softly, "I don't think it'll do your breathing any good."

A shudder ran through her as she felt his breath on her face. The thought of his kiss did indeed make her breathing more laboured. "Alright, alright! -chortle- I give!"

His fingers stopped dancing on her bare waist. Instead, he leaned in and caught her lips with his. "There, now was that so hard?" She laughed softly and ruffled his purple hair, "Well, I have my pride. I had to put up the appearance of a fight, at least." Both of them laughed cheerfully, cuddling close and remaining in a companiable silence for a while.

Pan spoke up first. "I want you to know something, Trunks." He tilted his head questioningly in reply. She caught her hand in his and held it close. "I'm really happy. Have been ever since that horrendous fashion show." Turning around in his arms, her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Thank you for that, Trunks. I'm so glad you accepted my feelings."

She noticed his eyebrows raising and the grin changing to a tender smile. "And return them, you goose. That's not something to thank me for." He shook his head a little and kissed her forehead. "Although I suppose it's about time we talked about those feelings and such. Not to sound mushy, of course." He puffed up his chest and lowered his voice, "I'm a manly man." Trunks grinned at her giggle, but concentrated on what he was going to say. "Actually, I'm serious, Pan. I know it's not even been half a year since we've actually been together and all that, but... Now that I have you, I seriously don't want to lose you again." He noticed her own smile falter and change into a serious stare. Trunks carefully ran his hand through her black locks, wondering why the same question had come so easily with Marron and seemed to choke in his throat with Pan.

"Pan... will you marry me?"

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Authors notes:** Well I certainly went a very different way with this story than originally planned. But I'm kind of happy with the finished piece, despite the fluff and OOC-nes.  
I enjoyed writing this last part of Bulma and Vegeta a lot more, though. They'll always be my favourites, and it seems that I have a lot more fun writing them.  
In any case, if you've stuck with me until now, I can't thank you enough. I love you for it, seriously. I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I hope you'll "watch out" for more of my little stories.  
Until next time!!

_**Epilogue to A flower by any other name**_

By Reiyuka

"…both of them look simply worn out." "Yeah, don't you feel kinda jealous?" CLICK

An elder man with gravity-defying jet-black hair looked behind him as the television screen went black. "Hey, I was watching that." Vegeta marvelled as his wife walked up to him, wearing a silk... –thing- that barely concealed anything. Placing her round forms in his lap, Bulma smiled as she saw the passion ignite in his dark eyes. "You don't have to watch silly society shows anymore to find out how our son is doing in his relationship, Vegeta." She leaned in to softly graze her lips over the love bite she'd given him some nights ago. He shuddered and tightened the hold around her slim waist.

"It's not him I'm concerned about," was his only grunted response. Bulma chuckled dryly and nuzzled the crook of his neck, whispering, "Trunks called while they were in the limo – they'll come to visit sometime next week. For some reason our son thinks he needs to ask you for Pan's hand." This brought a smile to the old Saiyan's withered face. And boy, did he feel old.

"Aren't you tired of this yet, woman?" He demanded in a gruff voice, his hands wandering up and down her frame despite himself. She brushed back her short, cascade-blue hair and gave him an irresistible smile, "I'm the woman of a Saiyan. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it." The grin on his lips widened as he picked her up, readying himself for what was yet to come, "Good answer, woman."

_The End_


End file.
